Orgullo y prejuicio
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Post Hogwarts RWHG El orgullo,el prejuicio y las malas decisiones propias y ajenas los separaron. Ahora, después de más de un año, quizás lo mismo los vuelva a unir. ¡OTRO DE ESOS CAPÍTULOS QUE DIVIDO EN DOS PERO EN REALIDAD FUNCIONAN COMO UNO SOLO!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué esta haciendo esta mujer? ¿Y saben qué? ¡Es lo mismo que me preguntó yo!**

**Esta bien, esta bien, ya sé que no tengo constancia para nada y que tengo un par de fics inconclusos por ahí. ¡Pero estoy pasando por una etapa de verdadera sequía! Incluso tengo un par de cosas escritas que no me cierran del todo y no sé como corregirlas… y otras que sé que quiero hacer pero no me salen… En fin, neurosis tan propias de mí.**

**Aclaro desde el vamos que jamás leí Ni vi una adaptación cinematográfica. de la novela homónima. Creo que es de Jane Austen, pero ni siquiera de eso estoy segura. Tampoco sé si escribí bien el apellido.**

**Y antes que me olvide, los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rowling.**

**Quizás pueda parecer un universo alterno, pero no: es un post- Hogwarts…. Más o menos común y corriente.**

**Es cierto que también tal vez le noten un toque novelesco, porque de hecho se me ocurrió viendo una escena de una telenovela mexicana mientras hacia zapping.**

**Este capítulo es como un prólogo Aunque no los ponga en antecedentes de casi nada. Así que es muy corto.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Preliminares: Los herederos**

- No puedo creer que nos hayas ocultado algo así, mamá.- dijo ofuscado un pelirrojo de unos 25 años, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre un pulido escritorio.

- ¿¿Yo?- prácticamente rugió una mujer pelirroja, un poco bajita y que parecía haber adelgazado mucho de golpe y luego vuelto a engordar unos pocos kilos.- ¡Mi madre fue la que decidió que no quería volver a verme en su vida por casarme con tu padre!-

- Lo que si es increíble.- apunto su hija, también pelirroja y más joven que su hermano, mientras se echaba el cabello para atrás para que su hijo no lo tomará y lo jalará - Es que no nos hayas dicho que Fabian y Gideon eran tus hermanos.-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y darles otro argumento para querer unirse a la Orden?-

- ¡Pero es algo genético!- argumentó el muchacho.

- Como ese, por ejemplo.- giró los ojos la mujer mayor.

Los tres dejaron de discutir cuando una puerta que estaba detrás del escritorio se abrió y entró un hombre. Caminaba muy recto. Quizás el impecable traje que llevaba estaba demasiado almidonado. Cuando estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano de Molly, a Ron le asombró que no se hubiera roto la manga del saco.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, aunque sea bajo estas circunstancias.- dijo mecánicamente el hombre, mientras les estrechaba las manos. Ginny hizo muchas complicadas maniobras para poder sostener a James, su niño, mientras saludaba al hombre. - Tomen asiento, por favor. Yo soy Julius Madrischt y soy, o al menos lo seré por un tiempo más, el abogado de la difunta señora Prewett, de apellido de soltera Welsh.- El labio inferior de Molly tembló, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Desean tomar algo mientras esperamos?-

- ¿Esperamos?- pregunto de inmediato Ron.- ¿A quién?-

- ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabían?- el abogado había hecho aparecer una tetera y un juego de té y ahora servía la infusión. – Se ha localizado otro heredero.- soltó sin más.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- se sorprendió Molly.- No lo tome a mal, no me importa el dinero. Pero siempre había creído que ya no tenía familia.-

- Su padre, el Sr. Prewett, murió hace más de treinta años. Desde entonces, su viuda, su madre, ha sido la dueña efectiva de la herencia. Ahora que ha muerto, le correspondería a sus hijos. Usted es la única sobreviviente de todos ellos. Pero su padre tenía una hermana, que se caso con un muggle y por eso fue eliminada de la vida familiar. Su tía tuvo un hijo.-

- ¿Así que tengo un primo? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Vendrá hoy? ¿Es mago?- pregunto ansiosa Molly.

- No, lamentablemente él murió cuando el retorno del Innombrable. No había heredado los poderes de su madre. Pero su hija sí. Ella es ahora la otra heredera efectiva de los Prewett, aunque no lleve ese apellido. Ya tiene que llegar.-

Efectivamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta detrás de los pelirrojos, que daba a la calle. Entro un ráfaga de aire caliente y potente luz solar, tan propios del verano.

Entró una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que Ron, aunque más menuda. Se quitó una capelina blanca (que hacía juego con un vestido blanco de muselina, con flores color crema.) y una espesa cabellera castaña le cayó hasta por debajo de los hombros.

- Siento haber llegado tarde.- primero le estrecho la mano a Julius. Luego se giró hacia los otros tres.- Buenos días. Yo soy... – avanzó hacia la pelirroja mayor, sonriendo y con la mano estirada. Apenas se vieron bien las caras, la escena se detuvo por completo, como si alguien hubiera presionado "pausa".

Molly vio reflejada su propia cara de pasmosidad en la de Hermione antes de desmayarse.

Cuando la mujer volvió en si, su hijo la sostenía mientras Julius le echaba aire con el mismísimo testamento de su madre. Se sentó con dificultad en la silla y vio como James se reía ante las muecas de Hermione. En el rostro de la castaña había huellas de lágrimas aún frescas. En el de su hija también. Pero ambas sonreían.

- ¿Entonces…?- Molly tomó un poco de agua y logró hablar.- ¿Entonces… tú eres la otra heredera?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió más pronunciadamente.

- Es fantástico. Más de lo que podría pedir.- Molly abrazó a la chica, que se había acercado. – Pero… - miró interrogante a Julius.- ¿Cómo…? ¡Oh, que importa eso ahora! ¡Hermione, eres una Prewett!-

- Entre otras cosas…- sonrió la chica.

- Me voy.- Ron tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- No puedo creer que vayas arruinar esto.- Ginny dejo a James en brazos de su abuela y siguió los pasos de su hermano. - ¿No te parece que es hora de olvidarlo?-

- ¿¿Olvidar?- Ron no levantó la voz, pero se tornó más fría y lacerante.- ¿Olvidar que ella me engaño? ¿Olvidar que no pensó en mí? ¿Qué me traicionó? Yo creo que no.- el pelirrojo miró a la flamante heredera Prewett con algo peligrosamente parecido al desprecio.

- ¡No digas tonterías!- El abogado los miraba sin saber que hacer.- ¡Sabes muy bien que Hermione hizo lo que debía! ¡Deberías estarle agradecido!- gritó la pelirroja menor.

- ¡Ella jamás hizo lo que debía! ¡Algunos aquí sabemos perfectamente que falto a sus deberes! ¡Si hubieras estado en mi lugar también te habrías enfadado!-

- ¡Yo confió en ella! ¡Siempre lo hice!-

- ¡Yo no! ¡Nunca confié en ella y me parece que he tenido razón! ¡Además, nunca le importamos ninguno de nosotros!-

Portazo marca Weasley.

Hermione, que venía llorando silenciosamente desde el comienzo de la discusión, sollozo con más fuerza ante las últimas palabras de Ron. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas de Molly.

- Supongo… - cortó el abrupto silencio el señor Madrischt.- que… teniendo en cuenta estos conflictos familiares… - Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras hablaba y él le alcanzó un pañuelo.- La mansión… la venderán y se repartirán el dinero.-

- ¿Tiene muchos recuerdos allí, Molly? ¿Recuerdos felices?- Hermione se irguió, poniéndose dignamente de pie y tomando a James en sus brazos. El niño la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes y le sonrió.

- Muchos hermosos recuerdos con mis hermanos.- afirmó Molly. – Pero no me parece inconveniente… -

Hermione le sonrió también desde sus enrojecidos ojos castaños. Harry debía de haber sido así de bebé, cuando amaneció un día en la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive. ¡Harry! Lo había amado tanto. Había sido el hermano que nunca tuvo. Si ella tuviera un lugar, que de hecho lo tenía, pero no era suyo realmente, donde saber que había pasado horas con Harry, lo conservaría contra viento y marea.

- Por supuesto.- Hermione le acarició la mejilla a James.- A mi tampoco me parece inconveniente conservar la Mansión. A más tardar la semana próxima trasladaré mis cosas. Y espero que Ginny tenga un cuarto cercano al mío.-

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Raro? Yo creo que todavía no saben lo que es raro… Tratándose de mí.

En realidad, yo muchas veces pensé que Hermione se enteraba que en realidad pertenecía a una antigua familia de sangre pura. Y de hecho, casi me gusta más otra versión que creo que nunca usaré y a continuación detallare porque.

Bueno, después de observarme mucho tiempo he llegado a la más que obvia conclusión que no sirvo para los fics largos. Y esa otra teoría iba incluida en un fic largo. Quizás lo acorte y lo haga de todos modos. Quizás no, lo veo tambaleante.

Así que, si alguien esta leyendo estas larguisimas divagaciones de escritora amateur, pido más paciencia de la normal. Si bien este es un fic RW/HG, lo que ya es un gran punto a favor en mi dedicación, estoy probando con técnicas nuevas: digamos escribir capítulos cortos y bien encadenados y no poner cosas de más… O sea, lo que tendría que hacer cualquier buen escritor, excepto lo de corto que no me gustan los capítulos de dos páginas, pero que creo que es lo que saldrá esta vez.

Entonces, en realidad me daría mucho ánimo que me dejaran un Review. Cuántos más Reviews me dejen, más cortos y con menos cosas incoherentes serán los capítulos.

O al menos haré el esfuerzo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Round 1:Días de mudanza

**¡Hola!**

**Ante todo agradezco muchísimo los siete Reviews Un verdadero aluvión para mis parámetros. Los que escribieron, si están leyendo ahora, encontrarán sus respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**Bueno, tuve un pequeño desfasaje temporal, que explicaré un poco más al final del capítulo. No sé cuantos años dije que pasaban sin verse Ron y Hermione, pero son solo dos.**

**Alegraos, es un capítulo muy corto. De hecho, creo que todos los capítulos serán muy cortos: Ya saben como soy, tengo una idea disparadora pero lo demás es muy nebuloso.**

**¿Tendría que cambiar eso, no?**

**En este capítulo, hay una sorpresa. **

**Espero.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Round 1: Días de mudanzas**

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- Ron entró la primera caja de muchas al amplio living comedor. Y cuando se dice amplio, es _realmente amplio_. – Le hubieras dejado toda la maldita casa. O mejor la hubieran vendido y repartido el dinero.-

- ¡No maldigas, Ronald! Y esta es la última vez que te lo diré: Aquí tengo muchos recuerdos con mis hermanos y no me molesta en absoluto convivir con Hermione. Si no te gusta, perfecto. Vete y vienes a visitarme los domingos.- le señalo la puerta de calle.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que Ginny y yo también tenemos muchos recuerdos en La Madriguera?- prosiguió con la discusión el pelirrojo, entrando una segunda caja casi tan alta como él.

- ¡Basta!- la paciencia de Molly, muy sometida a stress durante una semana por arreglarlo todo lo antes posible, había estallado.- ¡Por una maldita vez piensa un poco en mí también! ¿No se te ocurrió pensar lo mal que me hace estar en esa casa pensando en la familia que perdí? ¡Cuándo madures y dejes de ser un chiquillo egoísta y caprichoso hablaremos!-

- ¡Molly, por favor, no se altere así!-

Hermione bajó a toda prisa la imponente escalera de mármol y se acercó a ellos. Ron la miró con odio, pero ella lo ignoró. La castaña obligó a la mujer a sentarse e hizo aparecer un vaso de agua.

- Hermione querida ¿Cuánto hace que llegaste?-

- Ayer en la mañana. Ya tengo todas mis cosas perfectamente acomodadas y podré ayudarlas.- enfatizo el /as – Con el cuarto de James y lo que haga falta para Ginny y para usted.-

- ¡Muchísimas gracias, eres un ángel!- por sobre la cabeza de la mujer, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de odio y altanería.- Ginny vendrá después de almorzar y…. ¡Ron, dejaste a James en el auto!- casi gritó su madre.

Aquello acabo con la silenciosa confrontación de miradas. Ron soltó la valija que acarreaba y corrió hacia la calle.

Cuando volvió con su sobrino en brazos, Hermione y su madre continuaban hablando.

- Así que realmente no tengo muchas cosas… en el segundo piso hay cuatro habitaciones y un baño y se me ocurrió que allí podríamos acomodarnos nosotras con James. En el primero hay otro baño, una biblioteca, un escritorio con piano y dos habitaciones más y supuse que allí le gustaría a Ronald. Ya sabe, Molly: su hijo no es un niño y quizás alguna vez, pero no nos hagamos ilusiones, quiera utilizar el cuarto de huéspedes.- sonrió Hermione, con sus perfectos dientes blancos.

El pelirrojo pensó que estaba llegando demasiado lejos en su afán de molestarlo.

Y ella aún le debía una por ese "_No creo que sea adecuado que Ronald se encargue de James, especialmente si no hay alguien detrás suyo para recordárselo todo el tiempo." _Que había oído cuando salió desesperadamente a buscar a su abandonado sobrino.

- ¿Así que pasaste la noche aquí, Hermione?- preguntó el ojiazul, y aunque normalmente ella lo hubiera ignorado, asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y no tuviste miedo? Una casa tan grande y desconocida… Y tú aquí sola… Bueno, ¿Por qué estuviste sola, verdad?- preguntó el joven.

Hermione enrojeció un poco, pero no contestó nada.

- Me parece que ya hace tiempo que pasaron los trece años para pelearse así.- objetó la señora Weasley. – Y hay mucho que hacer así que yo… -

- ¡Tiene razón!- Hermione se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.- Tengo una idea fantástica. Me imagino que debe estar agotada.- puso su mejor cara de ternura y preocupación.- Así que porque no va a acostarse un rato a mi habitación y se lleva a James. Y mientras tanto yo prepararé el almuerzo para que luego de que llegue Ginny le armemos el cuarto al niño… y claro, mientras tanto Ronald entrará todo.- sonrió ampliamente, le quitó el niño al joven y se lo pusó en los brazos a Molly. – A Ronald no le importará ¿Verdad?-

- Por supuesto que no, mamá.- Ron le besó la frente.- Ve a descansar y lleva a James.-

- Al menos lo sacaré de la línea de fuego.- suspiró la mujer y empezó a subir la escalera con su nieto de la mano.

En cuanto la mujer desapareció en el último piso, Hermione y Ron se midieron con la mirada.

- Así que te quedarás.- dijo ella.

- Tengo más derecho a esta casa que tú, creo.- puntualizó él.

- Si quieres guerra… -

- Eso es lo que habrá.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

El almuerzo trascurrió con una pasmosa normalidad. Por normalidad se entiende que Ron no acabó con un cuchillo en mitad de la frente luego de sus insidiosos comentarios sobre la cocina de Hermione y que esta no tuvo que escuchar insultos altamente hirientes, como por ejemplo: _sangre sucia, impura, sabelotodo, mandona, insportable._

Bueno, quizás si los últimos tres, camuflados en indirectas.

Ginny había llegado para la hora de la comida y había funcionado como cable a tierra, ya que tanto Ron como Hermione eran capaces de hablarle normalmente.

- Bueno… - la pelirroja se pusó de pie y comenzó a juntar los platos.- Ron y yo nos encargaremos de esto.-

El muchacho la miró un momento sin comprender, pero enseguida se levantó y comenzó a juntar las cosas.

- Yo los ayu… - empezó la castaña.

- ¡No!- Ginny, que justo volvía después de haber dejado una tambaleante pila de platos en la cocina, se las arregló para tomar una asadera y frenarle el paso.- De verdad, no hay problema. Vayan a terminar con sus cosas, que en cuanto acabe esto quiero comenzar con el cuarto de James. ¿Te molestaría que durmiera su siesta en tu cama, Mione?-

- No. No hay problema.- La castaña tomó al pequeño en brazos, ya práctica y técnicamente su sobrino, y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban de la cocina a los pisos superiores.

- Si te estás preguntado que fue eso.- Molly subió detrás de ella.- Es una vieja estrategia Weasley: cuando alguien tiene que hablar con otro, se ofrecen a lavar los platos.- Habían llegado al primer piso.- Bueno, si no te molesta, me quedaré mirando el escritorio ¿Podrás con él sola?-

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Ginny?-

- No sé. Es lo que te iba a preguntar yo a ti.- Ginny secó el plato que Ron le pasó y habló más fuerte, sobre el ruido de loza.- Creo que deberías parar con todo esto de Hermione. Ron, no mientas. Para odiar tanto a Hermione, debiste haberla querido más de lo que nadie imagino nunca, y no creo que todo ese cariño se haya ido al demonio por… -

- No fueron pequeñeces.- Ron le pasó otro plato.- Y no la quise tanto como supones.-

- Entonces…-

- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿No teníamos La Madriguera?-

- La verdad, Ron… A mí también me duele La Madriguera… También necesito olvidar un poco a todos aquellos que no están… Además, no la vendimos, solo la alquilamos. Sabes que necesitamos el dinero. Si con tus tres trabajos puedes darnos el mismo ingreso que un alquiler, te vas a vivir allá. Pero mientras tanto es necesario. Y te diré algo más. Mañana a esta hora habrá empezado mi nueva vida. Todo lo que me importa estará bajo este techo y lo demás será solo niebla.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Ya era _mañana un poco antes de esa hora. _Las 11 am., para ser precisos. Tres horas antes de que se cumplieran las veinticuatro que había estipulado Ginny.

Hermione se enderezó, había estado jugando con James en el suelo del amplio comedor diario, y miró con suspicacia a Ginny.

Solo una barra de mármol separaba el comedor diario de la cocina. La pelirroja iba y venía feliz entre las cacerolas, batiendo una salsa por allá, cortando una verdura por acá y controlando que la carne no se le arrebatará en el horno.

- ¿Qué sucede?- la castaña se acodó en el mueble marmóreo. - ¿Por qué tan feliz?-

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- la chica tenía bajo un brazo un bol con masa y con la otra mano batía.

- 31 de julio.- suspiró Hermione, luego fijo los ojos castaños en ella.- ¡Ginny! ¡No puedes estar feliz por…!- se irguió escandalizada

- ¡Ho e e cumpeanos e tio Ahí!- chilló James desde el piso.

- Así es, James. ¡Así que habrá pastel!- pusó con un poco de brusquedad el bol en la mesa y controlo las verduras. – ¿Por qué no estaría contenta? ¡Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida! Creo que también empezaré a tomarlo como una especie de cumpleaños mío…-

Hermione iba a contestarle porque se suponía que no debía estar contenta cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Vamos!- Ginny ni siquiera se quitó el delantal y tomó a su hijo de la mano, empezando a salir de la cocina. - ¡Vamos, Mione! ¡Hay alguien que quiero que veas!-

- ¿Con esta facha? ¿Te parece apropiado?- la castaña la siguió, un poco más alborotada.

- Ya verás cuando apropiado.- contestó sonriente Ginny, señalando al recién llegado. Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el recibidor.

- ¿Qué como estoy? Bueno, igual de loco que la última vez que me vieron.- decía la voz de un hombre desde el recibidor. Una voz vagamente conocida. Una figura vagamente conocida, pensó Hermione, entornando los ojos para ver bien al sujeto, ya que la resplandeciente luz del mediodía se reflejaba en sus blanquísimas y finas ropas. Un mago, vestido como un profesional de San Mungo entró tras él recién llegado y cerró la puerta, devolviendo todo a una saludable penumbra.

- Anda James.- Ginny empujó suavemente al infante.- Ve a saludar al tío.-

- ¡Tio Ahí!- exclamó el niño, corriendo hacia el joven. El muchacho soltó a Ron, lo había estado abrazando, y se giró en dirección a Hermione y Ginny, listo para recibir en brazos a su "sobrino".

Los mismos ojos verdes que James.

El mismo cabello negrísimo e indomable que hubiera reconocido en la noche más cerrada y profunda.

Afortunadamente, Hermione no llevaba nada en la mano, porque lo que fuera se habría hecho añicos. Ella misma parecía a punto de hacerse pedazos. Las piernas le temblaron como el merengue que Ginny había preparado ante su reprobatoria mirada.

¡Harry estaba vivo! ¡Y se había aparecido en el vestíbulo de su recién heredada casa!

- ¿Harry?- llamó con un hilo de voz, temiendo que el desapareciera si se le acercaba más.

- Creo que así me llamó. Al menos eso me han dicho.- se encogió de hombros el hombre.- Harry Potter.- el moreno se le acercó.- ¿Te conozco?- la miro gravemente.- Perdón, ¿Debería conocerla?- se volvió hacia Molly, quién estaba llorando bastante disimuladamente.

- Lamentablemente, sí.- dijo Ron desde un rincón.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione. Primero, se enteraba que era la heredera de una antigua familia mágica que, por añadidura, estaba emparentada con los Weasley. Luego, se iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Ron. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ron! ¡Él la odiaba! Aunque ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había tenido razones para odiarla. ¡Y Harry! ¡Harry estaba vivo! ¡Y James lo llamaba tío Ahi! ¡Y hoy era su cumpleaños y no le tenía un regalo! ¡Para peor, Harry no la recordaba!

- No llores, por favor. No llores por lo que haya dicho Ron. No quiero otra banda de canarios enfurecidos.- Hermione lo miró vivamente y Ron también.- Vaya, es muy ridículo lo que acabo de decir ¿Cierto?- le secó una lágrima.- Me pasa cada tanto decir una cosa así… Mira, lo único que necesitamos en conocernos de nuevo… ¿De acuerdo?- el ojiverde le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

- Hermione Jane Granger.- ella le sonrió débilmente y le estrechó la mano.

Harry la miró profundamente a los ojos.

- Pareces ser una persona responsable. Apuesto a que siempre supiste que debías hacer. Y que siempre lo hiciste.-

- Que casualidad, coincidimos en algo. ¿No me piensas saludar?-dijo Ginny, atrayendo la atención de Harry.

La sonrisa que pusó el moreno al ver a la pelirroja fue tan infantil que por poco y Hermione lo adoptaba como hijo. Parecía un niño que llega de la escuela y encuentra que su madre le ha preparado su comida favorita.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó. Y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Creo que me debes un par de explicaciones.- le susurró por lo bajo Hermione a Ron. No lo miró a cara. ¿Para qué? Se suponía que estaban peleados aún.

- Creo que tu también ¿no?- replicó el pelirrojo.

CONTINUARÁ….

Bueno, se supone que tendría que crear un poco de misterio, pero me parece que no va resultado mi fuerte.

Por si les quedo alguna duda, Hermione daba por muerto a Harry.

Y sí, James se llama así en honor a su abuelo. De hecho, se llama James Arthur Weasley. ¿Por qué Weasley y no Potter? Aquí es cuando paso a explicar el desfasaje temporal.

Como cualquier que haya leído "El Regalo" puede confirmar, soy un desastre manejándome con los tiempos. Ni hablar cuando tengo que calcular edades de los personajes. Al principio pense que hacía cuatro años aproximadamente que Hermione no volvía al mundo mágico.

Pero luego me di cuenta que esto no coincidía con la edad de James. De hecho, en el primer capítulo lo describo como un niño más pequeño En esa edad en la que tiran del cabello de la gente. que dos años. Dos años fue lo máximo que pude ponerle de edad. No me interesa que ya este prácticamente en edad escolar. Además, si tuviera más edad, habría nacido durante la Guerra contra Voldemort, y no es así. Y de ponerle menos edad, no sé explica como Harry sería el padre.

Creo que ya lo he arruinado bastante, pero si les interesa saber más de por donde viene ese lío de que Harry no podría ser el padre si James fuera menor de dos años. Y porque no tiene el apellido paterno. Lean el próximo capítulo.

Una aclaración más: siguiendo con la teoría de los primogénitos de Rowling Bill Arthur Weasley; Harry James Potter. James debería llamarse James Harry, pero se me ocurrió que Ginny querría ponerle un nombre de su familia y ya había elegido James como heredado por línea patriarcal. Siempre me ha gustado más que Harry.

Ahora mi parte favorita ¡Responder los Reviews!

**Sara Fénix Black: **Bueno… Muchas gracias por la fe… Y por la paciencia tantas veces pedida. Entonces sí, James es Potter, aunque en los papeles sea Weasley. ¡Pero con solo verlo ya te das cuenta! Los Potter no deben tener genes recesivos, porque de hecho James debería tener ojos marrones, si su abuelo los tenía. Pero si no los tuviera verdes no lo identificaríamos con Harry. ¡Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusto y por el Review!

**Camille Nathair: **El maldito Word me dio muchos problemas al escribir tu nombre, así que perdón si está mal. Muchas gracias por el de Austen ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Es una vergüenza que no haya leído esa novela todavía! Alguna vez conseguiré un ejemplar y lo haré. Acá, entre nos, yo tampoco se muy bien como siguen las cosas. Tengo escenas aisladas. Debería dedicarme al teatro o al cine. Si, bueno, empieza tan distinto a la historia que parece un universo alternativo. Lo que me recuerda….

**En mi versión hubo una batalla típica y a campo abierto entre los mortífagos y los "buenos". Por supuesto, ganaron "los buenos". Claro que "ganaron" es una forma de decir, dependiendo a quien se le pregunte.**

Trataré de escribir bien y de sorprenderte ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Sarah- keyko: **Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta de siempre ¡Pero ya encontré la respuesta! ¡Hola! ¿Qué has hecho, tanto tiempo? Entonces, sí, Hermione es una Prewett, en cierto modo. Legalmente tiene los mismos derechos que Ron y Ginny, pero ellos tienen los genes Prewett más intactos. Yo también espero continuarla pronto. El fic se puede volver raro, pero ni tanto como otros (míos) Sobre la "pequeña pelea" de Ron y Hermione: existir, existe. Pero me estoy preguntando hasta cuando conviene dejarla… No, Ron no la perdonaría fácilmente, digamos una tregua. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Amsp14: **¡Hola! Si, supongo que saber que Ron y Hermione son primos es bastante impactante. Ron debe de estar contento de que las cosas no pasaron de un par de besos… ¡Ops! ¿Debí haber dicho eso? Creo que no. Bueno, en realidad no sé cuando Ron y Hermione se decidirán a hablar bien del asunto, pero quizás pacten una tregua antes… pero te dire que Ron tiene sus razones… o cree tenerlas. Ya sabes como es. ¡¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Florcis: **¡Muchas gracias por decir que esta bueno! ¡Aquí tienes el próximo capítulo!

**Ju!i3: **Me pregunto si debería contestarte de todos modos. Interesada --. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Como cualquier familia saludable se gritarán y se tratarán bien… a veces. Porque te quiero te aporreo.

**Ana: **¡Felicitaciones! De todos los pedidos que me hacen los Reviews, este es el más difícil. ¿Muy interesante? No creo llegar siquiera a interesante. Yo voy a seguir escribiendo y tratando de actualizar rápido. Ahora dudo que sigas leyendo… ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Y las notas de autor ¡Esperen! ¿Yo soy la autora? ¡Corran! ¡El mundo se desploma! Me ocuparon más que el fic mismo! ¡Aberración!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Cuando inocencia y locura son sinónimos

**¡Hola!**

**Este es el tercer capítulo, que es un poco largo digamos y también, me parece a mí un poco aburrido. Quizás ambas características tienen algo que ver. Lo que pasa es que cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía esta extensión y me parece que no da para acortarlo.**

**A su favor puedo decir que encontrarán la explicación de algunas cuestiones relacionadas con Harry.**

**Y seguramente les surgirá más de una duda, así que ¡Adelante! Déjenme su consulta/insulto/amenaza. Esto no último no tiene un motivo particular, pero por si las dudas. **

**En realidad el capítulo que en verdad tengo ganas de publicar, es el que sigue.**

**Mejores noticias, al final del fic.**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Cuando inocencia y locura son sinónimos**

- Explícame que significa todo esto.- Hermione enjabonó un plato y lo puso bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero.

Esta vez ella y Ginny se habían ofrecido a lavar los platos.

- ¿Qué opinas tú?- la pelirroja tomó una copa y la secó.

- Que ya te tomaste muchos días de vacaciones.-

- Mañana empiezo a trabajar de nuevo. Solo me tome el viernes y ayer, sábado. Vamos, sobre Harry.- guardó una cacerola en el bajo mesada.

La castaña miró por las puertas balcones, que daban a un sector de jardín entre un cerramiento y un quincho, donde Harry y Ron entretenían con un balón de fútbol a James.

- Creo darme una idea. Pero explícame bien.- frotó con una energía una fuente, para desengrasarla.

- Estuvo un mes como NN en un hospital muggle. Siete semanas después de la batalla contra Voldemort lo localizamos. Tardamos otro mes en obtener su tutoría. Cuando empecé a visitarlo en San Mungo, yo estaba de cuatro meses.-

- ¿Entonces él no sabe qué…?-

- ¿Sobre James? ¡Por supuesto que no! Harry ha estado como interno de San Mungo cinco meses, luego nació James. Otro año más y cuatro meses más. ¡No tiene idea que es su hijo!-

- Note que esta un poco… -

- ¿Inocente? Perdió casi por completo la memoria. Tuvimos que presentarnos de nuevo como su familia adoptiva.- Hermione hizo un ruido de desaprobación y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.- Si, a mi tampoco me gusto la idea. Pero los medimagos dijeron que podía hacerle mal si le contábamos cosas que pudieran despertar traumas. Creo que creyeron que no volveríamos después de eso. Apenas si recuerda la diferencia entre un mago y un muggle.- secó un plato y con su varita lo mando a la alacena. - ¿Qué piensas?- Hermione se había quedado inmóvil, mirándola fijamente y dejando que el agua cayera sobre el detergente y amenazará un tsunami de espuma. Cerró la canilla.- ¿Hermione?-

- Sí, bueno… Hay una teoría muy aceptada en la medicina muggle de que en una persona en estado comatoso se libra una lucha. Por un lado, quiere volver. Pero por otro, hay cosas a las que teme enfrentar y por eso prefiere permanecer en ese estado. Sin embargo, si gana la voluntad de sobrevivir… A veces se dan trastornos mentales o amnesias parciales… o totales. Aunque en este caso, parece ser total.-

- Es muy probable que haya estado en coma… Tú sabes como quedo luego de la batalla… - Ginny se detuvo. No. Hermione no sabía. Hermione se había marchado antes de que se cumplieran dos días del fin de la guerra contra Voldemort. Simplemente se había esfumado. – Pero no sé si es total… - retomó el tema.- Algunas cosas recuerda… sobre todo de Hogwarts… como lo de los canarios de hoy.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Aún le quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones.

Tres semanas para toparse con Ron en su propia casa.

Bueno, también era la casa de Ron.

Cuando, tres años atrás, Hermione pensaba eso (ella y Ron llamando "_mi casa"_ al mismo lugar.) No lo imaginaba así.

Tampoco imaginaba que una soleada mañana de verano, mientras preparaba el desayuno en la casa que compartía con Ron, Harry bajaría las escaleras con esa cara de perdido total.

- Buenos días.- dijo el moreno, al notar que la chica estaba observándolo desde la isla de trabajo.

- Buenos días, Harry.- le sonrió la castaña.- ¿Desayunaras conmigo?- ofreció.

- Por supuesto. ¿Pongo la mesa?-

- Por favor.- la mujer se agachó para sacar más naranjas y preparar un segundo vaso de jugo.

Un segundo más tarde, Hermione se enderezó. Y casi muere del infarto al ver a Harry apuntando con la varita a algún lugar impreciso de la alacena.

- _¡Accio tazas!-_

Un par de tazas blancas con cuadraditos de muchos colores salieron disparadas de la alacena, haciendo añicos el vidrio de la puertecilla de madera. Pasaron flotando ante los ojos de Hermione, bajo la campana de metal inoxidable de la isla de trabajo. Y fueron a detenerse, patinado, en el borde del extremo más alejado de la mesa del comedor diario.

Harry le sonrió a modo de disculpa y se acercó a la alacena. Golpeo la puerta rota y susurró "_¡Reparo!"_

La cara de susto de la chica debió impresionarlo porque rió un poco y le explicó.

- Cuando te conceden permiso para seguir el tratamiento como externo, en San Mungo te dan un par de clases para enseñarte hechizos de uso diario, a tener cuidado con los muggles, ciertos mecanismos del mundo mágico, todo eso.-

- Ya veo.- la chica más aliviada, comenzó a exprimir las naranjas.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?-

- Ginny se fue a trabajar, volverá como a las seis.- informó Hermione.- Molly se ha llevado a James de compras… Y Ronald llegó de trabajar y se ha ido a dormir.- sirvió un vaso de jugo y se lo paso a Harry, quien decidió llevarlo a la mesa a la manera muggle. - ¿Así que aún estás en tratamiento?-

- Así es. Los Weasley han sido muy amables en pedirme que me mudará con ellos. Y hemos tenido suerte, los trámites de externación los hicieron muy rápido. Sospechosamente rápido.-

Hermione dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en la juguera y exprimir con más fuerza otra pobre naranja.

- Ellos… se nota que me quieren mucho.- dijo Harry, sentándose a la mesa. – Y yo he tenido que conocerlos de nuevo. Sobre todo, me dolía la mirada de Ginny las primeras veces que venía.-

Hermione no contestó nada. La naranja no podía dar tanto jugo como sus manos le requerían.

- Por eso quiero pedirte un favor.-

- Dime.- la castaña tiró, finalmente, la cáscara vacía y empezó a llenar un segundo vaso.

- Necesito que me cuentes… la verdad.-

Un poco de jugo cayó fuera del vaso. Hermione se apresuró a secarlo.

- Yo sé que ellos lo hacen por mi bien, porque se lo han dicho los medimagos. Pero yo quiero saber. Yo necesito saber.-

- Te diré que haremos. De aquí a tres semanas, yo me iré a trabajar como profesora a Hogwarts. ¿Sabes que es Hogwarts?-

- Un colegio secundario. ¿Y qué? ¿Has conseguido el puesto de McGonagall?- dijo Harry, sin pensar.

Hermione se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo.

- Quizás. ¿Cuál era su puesto? ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Harry lo pensó un momento, esforzándose. Parecía Tonks cuando quería cambiar su apariencia.

- Profesora de Transformaciones. Era la jefa de Gryffindor. Yo fui a Gryffindor. Y tú también. Era tu clase favorita.- dijo al fin, muy despacio. – Perdona… ¿Qué es Gryffindor?- agregó luego.

- ¿Recuerdas Hogwarts?- fue la respuesta de ella.

- No realmente. Solo cosas aisladas. Antes me pasaba con menos frecuencia…-

- ¿Antes de qué?-

- Antes de encontrarte. Por eso, yo sé que tú sabes bien la verdad. Mi verdad. Y necesito que me lo cuentes.-

- Iré a enseñar Transformaciones a Hogwarts en tres semanas. Hasta entonces, te contaré un pequeño pedazo de lo que yo sepa. ¿Hecho?- propuso ella, ahora totalmente convencida de que hacía lo correcto.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saberlo todo!-

- La verdad, como ciertos alimentos, si comes mucho de golpe, te cae mal. Y lo que es peor, por un tiempo la rechazas por completo.- afirmo la chica. - ¿El café con leche sin ázucar, cierto?-

- Sí ¡Vaya que me conoces! ¿Y eso sobre la verdad te lo enseño Dumbledore?-

Hermione lo miró otra vez con una expresión que Harry ya identificaba con: "_¿Cómo demonios recuerdas eso?"_

- No. Pero sería algo que él diría. Era el director de Hogwarts cuando nosotros cursábamos ahí. Nosotros, Ronald y Ginny.-

- ¿Así que ahí los conocí?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y llevando las dos tazas de café con leche se sentó enfrente de Harry.

- ¿Y qué le paso a él?-

- Murió.-

- Ya veo.- Harry tomó un trago de café con leche.- Por algún extraño motivo, me siento culpable.-

Hermione también bebió un trago. Y no le contestó.

- ¿Era un buen hombre?-

- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?-

- Que era el mejor mago que hubo sobre la Tierra.-

- Y tiene razón.-

- Y también mi corazón me dice que eres mi hermana y que puedo confiar en ti.- dijo sinceramente Harry, aunque con un brillo especial en la mirada.

La chica rió con ganas.

- Bueno, no somos hermanos de sangre _ahora_. Pero lo fuimos _en un tiempo_.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Harry bajó la taza y la miró, expectante.

- Tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre. De hecho, Ronald, tú y yo la compartimos. La cuestión es que, hace tres años aproximadamente, me salvaste la vida.-

- ¿Qué te salve la vida?-

- Me donaste sangre. Así que por un tiempo fuimos hermanos de sangre. Pero a esta altura ya se debe haber recambiado toda.-

- Así que… somos hermanos.-

- En cierto modo. Nos conocimos a los once años, en primer año en Hogwarts. Ahora que lo pienso… me salvaste la vida dos veces…-

- Vaya, la mía no fue una vida desperdiciada ¿Verdad?- comentó en broma el chico.

- Realmente, no. En octubre del '91, me salvaste de un troll junto con Ronald. Allí nos hicimos amigos. Aquí estamos, en una casa heredara con mi peor mejor amigo, tomando café.-

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Ron?-

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la verdad? Bueno, se aplica en este caso.- cortó el tema la chica.

- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?-

Hermione lo miro suspizcamente.

- Un poco sí. Pero hay muchos otros motivos. No te sientas culpable.- objetó ella.

Harry no le contestó y siguió bebiendo largamente su café con leche. Parecía pensativo.

- Cuéntame de mis padres.- dijo al fin.

- Murieron cuando eras pequeño, lo siento.- afirmó débilmente ella.

- ¿Y quién me crió? ¿Los Weasley?-

- No, tus tíos muggles. No supiste que eras un mago hasta que recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts en 1991.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Para gran alivio de Hermione, aunque costará creerlo, Ron se levanto a las doce. Aproximadamente una hora después llegaron Molly y James, lo que le permitió tener una excusa para detener las preguntas de Harry, ya que empezaba a temer que fuera demasiado lo que le decía.

Almorzaron sin sobresaltos (salvo otra pequeña discusión, ya que esta vez era Ron quién había cocinado mientras Harry y Hermione se ocupaban del jardín) y luego se pusieron a trabajar en el cuarto de James. Molly había conseguido unos hermosos paneles de madera que simulaban árboles y una alfombra verde esmeralda simil césped. Lo verdaderamente ingenioso resulto ser el hechizo que Hermione le aplicó al techo, el cual mediante un interruptor mágico cambia el cielo raso de soleado a una representación a escala de la Vía Láctea.

Salvando el hecho de que Ron y Harry le permitieron tomar el martillo a James y el niño acabó con tres dedos machucados, todo quedo perfecto.

O al menos eso había dicho Ginny cuando llegó.

- Yo también les tengo una sorpresa.- comentó muy alegre la pelirroja.- Ven por favor.-

Los cuatro adultos se distrajeron de sus ocupaciones para observar al recién llegado. (En el caso de Hermione, dejo de ordenar alfabéticamente los cuentos del niño) y buscaron con la mirada. Pero no vieron a nadie hasta que oyeron chillar a James:

- ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Pudo quedamelo?- balbuceó en su media lengua el infante, abrazando a un ser que le llegaba a la cintura a Ginny, ya de por si no demasiado alta.

- ¡James! ¡Basta! ¡No es una mascota!- el aludido, libre de los brazos del pequeño, se irguió lo más dignamente que pudo.

Hizo no hizo mucha diferencia respecto a su estatura, pero les permitió a los otros verlos mejor. Tenía los ojos verdes y saltones como pelota de tenis y la nariz como un tomate pequeño. Sus grandes orejas de murciélago se agitaron al notar que era observado con tanto interés, y bajo la vista. Sin duda alguna, era un elfo doméstico. Llevaba ropa bien cuidada y apropiada para su tamaño, debería ser de niño.

- ¿Dobby?- preguntó debutativamente Harry.

El elfo levantó los ojos hacia el muchacho y lo miró con atención.

- ¿Usted es…? ¡El señor Harry Potter recuerda al padre de Tobby! ¡El padre de Tobby siempre solía decir que usted era un gran mago! ¡Siempre! Le decía a Tobby: Tobby, si algún día te encuentras con el señor Harry Potter dile que Dobby lo ha bendecido hasta el último día de su vida, a él que fue tan bueno con el pobre Dobby. Tobby tenía solo un año y el padre de Tobby le decía todas esas cosas.- aseguró el elfo, aparentemente, Tobby.

- ¿Dije algo con sentido?- le susurró Harry a Ron.

- Así es. Tú conociste a Dobby y a Winky, los padres de Tobby.- afirmó Ginny en voz alta.

- Tobby lamenta, señor Harry Potter.- el elfo hizo una reverencia de 45 grados. – Tobby lamenta tener que decirle que la madre de Tobby, Winky, nunca habló también de usted como el pobre Dobby, que en paz descansen ambos.- agregó el ser con verdadera tristeza.

- Oh, lo sentimos mucho.- afirmó la Sra. Weasley.

- Los padres de Tobby fueron dos libertos.- continuó hablando el elfo.- Y por eso Tobby lo es también. Y Tobby le costaba mucho encontrar trabajo hasta que la señorita Ginevra lo halló y le ofreció venir aquí.-

- Pagándole, por supuesto.- dijo sonriente Ginny, mirando cómplicemente a Hermione.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué pretendo poniendo a Tobby en la trama? Nada en realidad. Solo quería introducir a este personaje. Bueno, yo supongo que los elfos domésticos se reproducirán como los humanos. Y se me ocurrió un hijo de Dobby y Winky, que en paz descansen.

No sé si decirles que este capítulo ha tenido importancia o no. En cierto modo sí, por la primera parte, pero es más bien un capítulo de transición.

Bueno, si tienen paciencia, es más probable que les guste más el próximo capítulo que este.

Estuve haciendo algunas cuentas por ahí y me parece que de pronto se me acortó el fic. Ya se van a dar cuenta de mi organización caótica del tiempo.

Ahora mi favorito. ¡Responder los Reviews! ¡Muchas gracias, desde ya!

**Conny- B**: Los enredos tamaño Hagrid No, más bien Grawp. son mi especialidad. Lo que suele estar fuera de mis capacidades es salir de ellos. Ten por seguro que saldré para cualquier lado. Pero gracias por leer de cualquier modo. ¡Y también por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un Review!

**Amsp14: ¡**Gracias por decir que mi fic te esta gustando! Bueno, aquí esta la respuesta. O parte de ella. De porque Harry no recuerda nada y es "el tío" de James. En realidad, Hermione se va del mundo mágico. Entre otras cosas por su pelea con Ron. Así que mira que grande que debió ser la pelea Apenas termina la guerra contra Voldemort, prácticamente al día siguiente. Y a Harry lo encuentra unas semanas después, así que simplemente ella lo dio por muerto. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**Ana: **Bueno, perdón. Pero finalmente no hablan Ron y Hermione, sino Ginny y ella, como ya habrás visto. En realidad da igual a fines prácticos. ¡Pero no a los míos! Entonces… gracias por tener la paciencia de seguir leyendo… ¡Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gustó y por el comentario!

**Sel: **(Creo que voy a tener que pensar mejor los títulos de ahora en adelante.) aunque de hecho lo estuve pensado… y si yo viera ese título en un fic RW/HG, la verdad que no sabría que esperar. Seguramente un universo alterno. ¿Sos de Argentina? (Ya sé que nada que ver mi pregunta) ¡Muchas gracias por decir que esta re- bueno! Por las dudas que no te haya quedado claro, Harry es realmente el padre de James, pero no pudieron decirle nada por los medimagos. Hermione daba por muerto a Harry porque se marcho del mundo mágico antes de que lo encontrarán desmemoriado por ahí. Y recién vuelve cuando la contactan para decirle que heredo. En realidad, a ella tampoco le importa la plata. Pero como Molly, se ha quedado sin familia. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y de escribirme!

**Atzweasley: **Por si las dudas, James si es hijo de Harry, solo que él no lo sabe. Bueno, a pesar de lo que le haga creer a Hermione, Harry estuvo vivo y lo estará por un tiempo más. Si actualice pronto, pero no explique que paso entre Ron y Hermione. Quizás realmente nunca veamos una explicación Ron/Hermione… pero de todos modos se enterarán. ¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto la historia!

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora.

¿Suficiente, no?

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Round 2:Canciones I

**¡Hola!**

**No me voy a exceder mucho con las notas, porque subo un capítulo bastante largo. Aunque, espero, interesante. Algunas aclaraciones que deberían ir acá arriba las pondré en las notas finales para no arruinar las sorpresas respectivas.**

**Solo una cosa más. A aquellos que me dejaron Reviews, les agradezco mucho, ya que me reconciliaron con el mundo. Antes de leerlos estaba en plan: _todo- puede- irse- al- demonio- yo- incluida. _ Suelo tener esas fases. Pero me hicieron olvidarlo todo.**

**Finalmente, espero subir bien el capítulo, porque últimamente no esta funcionando del todo bien.**

**¡Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo!**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Round 2: Canciones**

- ¡Ya basta, Ginny! ¡No voy a cambiarme!- la molesta voz de Hermione les anunció a Molly y Harry que ella y Ginny ya estaban listas para irse. Un segundo después, Hermione apareció en el primer peldaño visible del tramo final de la escalera. La bajo lo más rápido posible y se quedó a un costado, aún roja por pelear con su amiga y arreglándose el cabello.

- Ya sé que tomaste el puesto de McGonagall, pero no por eso tienes que vestirte como ella.- La pelirroja puso, finalmente, un pie en la cocina y se quedo mirando a su amiga.

Hermione estaba arreglada, aunque no tanto como le hubiera gustado a la chica más joven. Llevaba un jean, una camisa cruzada verde manzana, una chaqueta, también de jean en la mano, y botas blancas. Cruzó en dos zancadas el espacio que la separaba de la mesa y tomó una cartera del mismo tono que las botas.

- No es cierto, Mione.- Molly se acercó a ella y le arregló el cuello de la blusa.- Estás perfecta. ¿Verdad, Harry?- tanto ella como la castaña giraron para mirar el moreno.

- ¿Uhmm?- Harry dejó de mirar como idiota a Ginny y le echó una mirada de reojo a Hermione.- Perfecta, Mione.- Le dio la espalda a las tres mujeres y se dirigió al fregadero.

Ginny, que aún sonreía encantada por la atención del ojiverde, miro interrogantemente a su amiga.

Hermione desvió la vista e hizo como que revisaba no olvidarse nada. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de haberte estado haciendo lo correcto cuando le contaba cosas a Harry que los medimagos habían prohibido que oyera. ¡Si Molly se enteraba lo que estaba haciendo!

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Harry?- Ginny busco sus llaves y se detuvo, esperando su respuesta.- Podemos esperarte un poco más si quieres ir a cambiarte.-

- No, no, no. Esta bien, vayan ustedes.- Harry se puso a ordenar nerviosamente las cosas.- Me quedaré ayudando a Molly con esto de los pasteles y los envíos… -

Molly había iniciado un negocio de pasteles a pedido, y aunque recién iban por los primeros días, ya había tenido un relativo éxito. Harry la ayudaba con los envíos. Recientemente se había abierto una nueva red de comunicaciones mágicas, que permitía enviar comidas de un horno a otro, mientras estuvieran conectados. Por ahora no habían tenido ningún problema, pero Molly aún tenía pavor de cometer algún error y carbonizar el pedido o enviarlo a la dirección equivocada.

- Además esta James. No quiero que aprenda a hablar con Tobby. ¿Se lo imaginan? "James dice que…"-

- Pero James no aprenderá a hablar hoy. No esta noche.- insistió Hermione.

- No, en serio. Vayan ustedes.- afirmó con rotundidad Harry.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y salieron de la cocina. Cruzaron el recibidor y salieron a la noche.

Estaba un poco fresco para ser de principios de agosto, pleno verano. Se arrebujaron más en los abrigos.

- ¿Y si hubiera aceptado?- preguntó Hermione, mientras se dirigían hacia el auto de Ginny. Bajaron la escalinata de entrada, pasaron junto a la fuente y se enfriaron unos minutos más en la explanada tapizada de grava donde se estacionaba el auto, mientras la pelirroja buscaba las llaves.

- Bueno ¿Algún día tendrá que ir a algún lugar público, no? Y ya le habremos explicado algo de… todo. Aunque desde que llegó ha recordado muchas cosas.- Logró dar con las llaves y abrió la puerta del conductor. – Y creo que sé porque.- se quedo mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Yo no lo he notado! ¿Por qué crees que sea?- de pronto Hermione empezaba a sentir calor.

- No te hagas, Mione.- Ginny entró al auto y levantó el seguro del asiento del capiloto.-

La chica abrió la puerta y se agachó para hablar con la pelirroja, pero no entró.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Bueno, tú fuiste casi su hermana. Por supuesto que verte de nuevo le traería muchos recuerdos. Nos paso algo parecido con Ron y, en menor medida, conmigo.-

Hermione se enderezó un segundo, suspiro aliviada y se sentó en el asiento correspondiente.

- No importa lo que mucha gente dijera… Incluso mi propio… - Ginny suspiró, negó con la cabeza y no terminó la frase.- Para mí siempre fuiste su hermana. Estoy tan absolutamente segura de eso como de que James es su hijo.- ahogó un sollozo o algo así y puso el auto en marcha.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada Hermione.

- Si, si. Lo estoy. Siempre se termina estando bien al final ¿Sabes?- compuso una sonrisa melancólica e hizo girar la llave. El motor arrancó.- Pero todos esos años están tan lejos de esta noche de sábado… Píensalo hace diez años estábamos encerrados en una vieja y tenebrosa casa en Londres suponiendo los próximos pasos de Voldemort… -

- Ahora todo parece muy lejos, es cierto… -

- Y te parecerá más lejos después del tercer _Bola de fuego chino_.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

_La casa de Ed_

Hermione miro el cuadrado edificio. Parecía un pub londinense más. Aunque, para tener ese aspecto pequeño y mediocre, había demasiada gente fuera. La fila, separada de ellas por un largo cordón escarlata, daba vuelta a la esquina. El hombre que actuaba como seguridad casi era una broma: pequeño, delgado y con voz chillona. Sin embargo, siempre decían Fred y George que el tamaño de Ginny engañaba respecto a sus cualidades.

- Aquí estamos.- dijo muy sonriente Ginny, señalando el edificio.- Mira muy bien todo lo que haga yo hoy, porque quizás alguna vez quieras venir de nuevo.-

Hermione pensó que seguramente no volvería a pisar esa calle, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Nos ponemos a la fila?- sugirió.

- Estamos esperando a alguien…- miró por entre la gente que iba y venía.- ¡Allí esta! ¡Sam!- Ginny llamó a alguien y levanto la mano, agitandola para que la vieran.

Unos segundos después llegó el tal Sam. Solo era un poco más alto que Hermione y el flequillo ondulado y castaño rubión le caía sobre los ojos redondos y grises.

- ¡Hola, Sam! ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó alegremente la pelirroja.- Ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga mía. Él es Sam Wiseman, compañero mío del trabajo.-

- Mucho gusto.- Hermione le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

- Igualmente.-

- ¿Por qué no me…? Algún día me las vas a pagar.- le susurró la castaña por lo bajo a su amiga, cuando el muchacho les dio la espalda. Ginny solo sonrió, satisfecha.

- ¿Entramos?- propuso.

- Con toda la gente que hay, si logramos entrar, entraremos como a la una.- estimó el chico. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces hagámoslo a mi modo.- Ginny se acercó al hombre que custodiaba la puerta y le pico el hombro. Hermione y Sam se miraron con temor.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Señorita Ginevra!- el hombrecito le sonrió a Ginny y le desenganchó parte del cordel.- Pase por favor. ¿Vino a ver el espectáculo, verdad? ¡Esta teniendo mucho éxito!- Hermione pensó con aprehensión que ese lugar no parecía capaz de contener adecuadamente un espectáculo, cualquier que fuera.- ¿Trajo amigos?- les sonrió al rubio y a ella.

- Sí. Ella es Hermione Granger, una prima y amiga mía y él es Sam Wiseman, un amigo mío.-

- Bienvenidos. Pasen por favor.- Ginny se metió dentro del pub y Sam y la otra lo siguieron, ante las miradas molestas y envidiosas de la gente de la fila.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó impresionado el joven.

- Ciertos privilegios… ustedes saben.- Hermione y él se miraron con cara de "No, no sé." Se abrieron paso entre "una multitud" de gente que bailaba y bebía diversos tragos, y llegaron hasta la barra.

- ¡Hola, John Charles!- Ginny se estiró sobre la barra y le habló al encargado de los tragos.

El hombre se dio vuelta de inmediato. Dejo un vaso a medio llenar y se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Pero si es Ginny!- exclamó el hombre.- ¿Has venido finalmente a decir que vas a aceptar salir conmigo?-

- No, creo que no era eso. Lo siento. ¿Me das Tres Bolas de Fuego Chino?-

- ¿Tres? ¿No crees que es demasiado para ti sola?- el hombre sacó los tres vasos.

- Claro que no son para mí. Vine acompañada. Hermione Granger y Sam Wiseman.- repitió una vez más, mientras señalaba a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- repitió John Charles. – He oído mucho de ti.-

- Nunca habrás oído lo suficiente de ella.- respondió Ginny. - ¿Es la mismo que la semana pasada?- el muchacho asintió. – Vamos entonces.- le pagaron los tragos.

Dejaron la barra y se encaminaron hacia un rincón del pub. Allí estaba casi desierto. Había una simple puerta de caoba. En el camino, Hermione miró su trago.

- ¿Por qué se llama así?-

- Por el color, rojizo anaranjado.-

Hermione se lo tomo todo de una vez.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene?- la garganta se le estaba quemando.

- Las calabazas han crecido esplendidas desde que los gallos volvieron a cantar.- recitó Ginny.

- ¿Qué?-

La puerta se abrió. Había un salón por lo menos tan espacioso como el pub que acababan de dejar. Había mucha mesitas redondas con lámparas a querosen en medio de ellas. Algunas estaban ocupadas, pero había mucha gente bailando en el centro del salón.

- Tendría que haberlo supuesto.- susurró Hermione.

- Me extraño mucho que no lo notarás.- dijo Ginny.- ¿No te diste cuenta por el nombre?-

- ¿La casa de Ed?-

- Sí, bueno en realidad mi nombre fue la casa del ED.-

- ¿El Ejército de…?-

- Ajá. Pero como también querían entrar muggles había que disimular de algún modo. ¡Y, por favor! ¿Un Bola de Fuego Chino? A propósito, tiene whisky de fuego, jugo de naranja y un toque de frutilla.- se sentaron en una mesa. Hermione le dio la espalda al escenario, donde había una banda tocando.

Al poco rato, las chicas ya habían convecido a Sam de que bailará con Hermione, ya que estaban tocando temas de Los Beatles y a ella le encantaban.

Cuando finalizó _Can't buy me love_, la banda dejo de tocar. El cantante, que además tocaba la guitarra, hizo una ligera reverencia y empezó a hablar.

- Cuando hace un año empecé a cantar aquí… - saco el micrófono del pie y se paseó por el escenario.- Mi hermana y el querido John Charles me dijeron: No durarás ni un minuto. ¿Y saben cuál fue mi respuesta? Bueno, yo soy a medias dueño del negocio, así que hago lo que quiero.-

El público rió ante la pequeña declaración del muchacho del escenario. Hermione no. Había reconocido a Ron. Ahora definitivamente dejaría huérfano de madre a James en cuanto pudiera.

- Hoy he encontrado a un par de personas que estuvieron aquí la primera noche que canté. Quizás ellos la recuerden más que yo, porque me había pasado un poco de copas.- continuó Ron. Un par de personas asintieron.- Lo único que recuerdo es que cante una canción que tiene un significado y una historia.-

La sonrisa de Ginny vaciló un momento. En cambio, la ira de Hermione iba creciendo paulatinamente. Todo el auditorio escuchaba con atención.

- Así como me ven, con 25 años, he tenido un amor de mi vida. Y también ya se ha acabado. La cuestión es que esta chica sabía castellano y me contagió un par de canciones. Esta en especial, la recuerdo porque concordaba con todo aquello que pasaba en el momento.- el silencio se torno triste por un momento.- O al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo. No debería confiar en su palabra… Pero que va.- se volvió a colgar la guitarra y empezó a tocar.

La música empezaba un poco pausada y se extendía unos minutos sin letra. Después, unos golpes rítmicos de batería acompañaban.

Intenten describir música y después me cuentan.

_Silencio, que no es silencio._

_Alguien se levanta, otro viene a buscar._

_Ella trae algo que no busco ni espero._

Hermione simplemente seguía allí, estática, sin poder creer que Ron estaba cantando su canción favorita en una fonética casi perfecta. Sin poder creer que aún le dolía todo lo que significaba y sin poder entender como todavía le dolían las heridas que creía cerradas ya.

_Silencio, que no es silencio._

_Calles y lugares se cuelgan de mí._

_Toda mi camisa esta llena de anzuelos. _

_Silencio, espero en silencio._

_Un montón de bocas como parlantes,_

_Saturan el aire._

Ron se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y continuó con más potencia. Quizás por eso también le gustaba esa canción. Por que al llegar a esa parte tenía demasiada angustia en el pecho para reprimirla.

_Hoy que mi corazón, se agita en silencio._

_Hablando solo cuando es tarde, y ya _

_No hay nada más que hablar._

_Hoy que mi corazón, se agita en silencio._

_Por los gritos del amor._

Demasiada angustia por todo: por todos los que ya no estaban y no volverían. Por los que acababan de regresar y por aquellos que aunque no se habían ido nunca no habían regresado del todo.

Aquí venía un parte exclusivamente instrumental. "_Vamos, Ron. Tú puedes. Solo respira."_

_Silencio, que no es silencio._

_Surfeando mi camino que creo esta bien._

_Sigo su camino de arena y de mar. _

_Silencio, espero en silencio._

_Un montón de bocas, como parlantes,_

_Saturan el aire._

¿Por qué se había metido con ella? Sabía que iba a salir lastimado… Y sin embargo… Sin embargo en medio del caos diario en que vivían, en medio de la lucha y la muerte y el dolor… Ella era su consuelo… su sol. En medio de los gritos que lo despertaban en sus pesadillas también veía su mirada serena y su sonrisa. Y quizás esas eran torturas peores.

_Hoy que mi corazón, se aturde en silencio._

_Hablando solo cuando es tarde y ya _

_No hay nada más que hablar._

_Hoy que mi corazón,_

_Se agita en silencio._

_Por los gritos_

_Del amor._

_Hoy que mi corazón, se aturde en silencio._

_Hablando solo cuando es tarde y ya_

_No hay nada más que hablar._

_Hoy que mi corazón, no encuentra el silencio._

_Por los gritos_

_Revelados_

_Del amor._

El rasgueo de la guitarra se fue extinguiendo hasta que simplemente se silencio. Por un minuto surgió un murmullo, que subió como la marea y terminó en un atronador aplauso.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora solo una canción más y… -

- ¿Y será otra canción que demuestre lo caradura que eres?- prácticamente grito Hermione, que estaba al pie del escenario.

Ron la notó por primera vez.

- Ven aquí.-

Lo subió al escenario con él y se dirigió al público.

- A continuación, voy a cantar otra canción de esas que me enseño esta gentil dama. Así que disculpen que este en otro idioma… ya saben como es eso de la mundialización… -

- Globalización.- corrigió Hermione entre dientes.-

- Como sea. Señoras y señores: esta es la mujer que me pego la costumbre de cantar canciones en castellano. Y esta va dirigida especialmente a ella.- le hizo una reverencia irónica y se alejó de ella.

Se acercó un momento a unos de sus músicos y luego volvió al centro del escenario. Le sonrió malignamente a Hermione y luego se enfrentó al público.

Empezó a sonar un ritmo muy tropical y movido. Incluso algunos se pusieron a bailar en la pista.

_Dejarte no fue fácil, para que hoy vuelvas a mí._

_Con cara de inocente y esa voz de "Yo no fui"_

_Mira que adentro mío hay un deseo de venganza._

_De hacer pagar tus culpas y dejarte sin fianza._

_Pensar que ya no puedo ni adorarte como antes,_

_Porque estoy ocupado en culparte._

_Quisiera encerrarte y no dejarte salir más._

_Mostrarle a los demás, el dolor que me causas._

_Culpable. Sos la única culpable._

_Yo te acuso y te maldigo._

_Te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón._

_Culpable. Sos la única culpable._

_Yo te acuso y te maldigo._

_Te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón._

Ron la miró un momento directamente y luego, sin dejar de verla de reojo, observó al público, que parecía fascinado con el ritmo de la canción.

_Voy a crucificarte. Y a quitarte la razón._

_Ponerte frente a frente, con toda la procesión._

_Toda esa gente muda, que no tiene corazón._

_Hoy para mí estás muerta._

_Muerta en vida y sin mi amor._

_Y quemándome en silencio,_

_Entre el odio y el rencor._

_Y abriéndote una causa de mil hojas de dolor._

_Pase noches enteras, preparando mi venganza._

_Y ahora es el momento de tomarme la revancha._

_Culpable. Sos la única culpable._

_Yo te acuso y te maldigo._

_Te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón._

_Culpable. Sos la única culpable._

_Yo te acuso y te maldigo._

_Te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón._

_Carga tu cruz._

_Lleva el dolor._

_Hasta el final_

_Guarda el rencor._

_Carga tu cruz._

_Lleva el dolor._

_Hasta el final_

_Guarda el rencor._

_Culpable. Sos la única culpable._

_Yo te acuso y te maldigo._

_Te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón._

_Culpable. Sos la única culpable._

_Yo te acuso y te maldigo._

_Te destierro de mi alma y mi corazón._

La música se extinguió en un redoblar de tambores. Ron respiró agitado y miró con los ojos desafiantes y llenos de satisfacción a Hermione. Los magos, un poco contradecidos por el final de la canción, aplaudieron sin embargo.

La castaña, mucho más furiosa que luego de _Can't buy me love, _le arrebató el micrófono y se dirigió al público.

- Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar una simple discusión doméstica. Para más, en otro idioma. Pero más lamento lo que van a tener que escuchar a continuación. Sin embargo, estamos en un país libre y hay derecho a réplica.- se giró para hablar con uno de los músicos.- Quiero que toquen _Para entender. _ Y no pongan esas caras, porque estoy segura que alguna vez se las hizo tocar.- Uno de los músicos asintió y habló un momento con los otros. Luego le hizo un gesto afirmativo a la chica y volvió a su instrumento. – Perfecto.-

- ¿Qué haces?- susurró Ron.

- Pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Pero te arrastraré conmigo.- sonrió maliciosamente Hermione. Agarro más fuerte el micrófono. Tomo aire y cerró los ojos.

La guitarra eléctrica (no la de Ron, demasiado paralizado para hacer nada, sino la del otro guitarrista) y todos los instrumentos empezaron a sonar a un ritmo de rock frenético.

_Hoy otra vez discutí del amor, de la vida, del dolor._

_Todos tenemos alguna razón. Y una triste explicación._

_Para entender, hay que sufrir. Después tratar de olvidar._

La verdad era que Hermione cantaba mal, más bien tirando a pésimo Pero le estaba poniendo mucha potencia. Quizás descargaba todo su dolor y su frustración en la canción.

Lo cierto era que no sonaba tan mal.

_Hoy descubrí que era mi corazón, que no quiere perdonar._

_Todo se agita, el vacío me aleja y no quiero perdonar._

_Para entender, hay que sufrir. Después tratar de olvidar_

_Que de todo lo que escuchas, algo es cierto._

_Los dedos que te estrujan_

_Desaparecerán._

Como seguía una parte bastante extensa solo instrumental, Hermione se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Mucha gente que hasta ese momento no había abandonado sus asientos se estrujaba en la pista, saltado y empujando a los otros cual concierto de rock. ¡Amo hacer eso!

Pero había que volver al ruedo. Ya era la última parte y la chica la encaró con más ganas, si cabía.


	5. Round 2:Canciones II

**Bueno, subiendo el capítulo nuevo me saltó que es demasiado largo, así que no tuve tiempo de dividirlo bien y aquí esta lo que falta, espero. **

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Round 2: Canciones. (II)**

Como seguía una parte bastante extensa solo instrumental, Hermione se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Mucha gente que hasta ese momento no había abandonado sus asientos se estrujaba en la pista, saltado y empujando a los otros cual concierto de rock. ¡Amo hacer eso!

Pero había que volver al ruedo. Ya era la última parte y la chica la encaró con más ganas, si cabía.

_Para entender, hay que sufrir. Después de tratar de olvidar._

_Que de todo lo que escuchas, algo es cierto._

_Los dedos que te estrujan _

_Desaparecerán._

Esta canción también se extinguió en un rasgueo de guitarra. Y su fin fue saludado con una tremenda salva de aplausos. Hermione sonrió, se inclinó ante el público y puso de nuevo el micrófono en el pie. Bajo del escenario, sonriente y con la mirada brillante, y agradeció las felicitaciones de algunas personas que se acercaron. Antes de ir a sentarse con los pasmados Ginny y Sam, se volvió hacia Ron.

- Toca Help, ya que estás allá arriba.-

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué les pareció? Puedo imaginarme sus caras de ¿¿Qué??

El capítulo de esta semana es prácticamente el doble de largo de lo ordinario, pero fue saliendo así. Primero, solo iba cantar una canción Ron, Silencio de Los Tipitos Banda argentina luego encontré Culpable, que en la versión que yo tengo la canta Vicentico También cantante argentino., y me pareció que encajaba. Después se me ocurrió que Hermione no se dejaría humillar sin replicar adecuadamente, allí tenemos Para entender, también de Los Tipitos.

Esto de las canciones me planteó algunos problemas. Por ejemplo, tienen el voceo argentino y no están en castellano neutral, como me acostumbre a escribir yo. ¿Cómo se describe la música? No sean duros conmigo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Y sobre todo ¿Por qué estás canciones tendrían importancia para Ron y Hermione? Entonces, yo ya había dicho en otros fics que Hermione sabe castellano, así que recurrí a la misma excusa. El problema es ligeramente cronológico, ya que ellos supuestamente vencen a Voldemort en 2003 y un par de estas canciones son del 2005 o 2004. Mi argumento: Yo soy la escritora y digo que las canciones ya existían. A partir de ahora me dicen Il Duce. O su variante femenina.

Retomando, y juro que será la última vez que lo repita, este capítulo es extraordinariamente largo, pero al menos era más fácil de leer por las canciones.

Volviendo a algo un poco anterior: que susto que se pega Hermione cuando cree que Ginny se dio cuenta que ella le esta contando cosas a Harry.

Espero, con algo de bastante suerte, a partir del próximo capítulo ir desenredando la madeja. O agregando más hilo o quizás ambas.

Próximamente quizás empecemos a recibir más visitas.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante. ¡Los Reviews! Ya saben cuan agradecida estoy.

**Ana: **Por empezar… ¡Muchas gracias por estar al tanto de la actualización! Y es cierto, el capítulo anterior tuvo demasiado diálogo Debería dedicarme a hacer teatro. Creo que este capítulo puede ser considerado más fuerte. Y estoy en condiciones de decir que en el próximo empezaré a soltar prenda sobre el conflicto de Ron y Herms. Y sí, Harry tiene algo que ver. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**Amsp14: **En realidad, debería darte las gracias por continuar leyendo las tonterías que escribo, pero ¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó! Sí, es una lástima que este andando tan pésimamente, pero estoy viendo todo desde la página y no espero que lleguen a mi casilla… De alguna forma, esperemos, que Hermione le haga bien a Harry. Aclaremos: soy absoluta partidaria de una relación entre Hermione y Harry de hermanos, será un complejo de única hija. No creo que veamos nunca una discusión reparadora entre Ron y Hermione, pero a partir del próximo capítulo algún par de datos empezaré a soltar. La verdad, no esperaba respuesta de mi Review a Juleo y Romieta. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir!

**Sel: **Los argentinos hablamos (y escribimos) de una forma inconfundible. Lo que pasa es que me acostumbre muchísimo al castellano neutro y al "tú". Para escribir en el colegio, por ejemplo, tengo que controlarme y verificar usar el "vos" y todas las conjugaciones correspondientes. Menos mal que no te pareció aburrido el capítulo anterior. Creo que la charla misma entre Herms y Harry contuvo demasiada información, pero eso no le quita lo pesado. Siempre que pueda. Literaria y técnicamente hablando. Encantada responder tus dudas. ¡Besos a ti también y gracias por el Review!

**Conny-B: **¡Muchas gracias por decir que el capítulo te gustó! Sí, era un poco esperable lo de Harry, y aún pienso que se esta conteniendo bastante. Sobre Tobby… simplemente fue un capricho… Pero uno original, parece. Mientras tú tratas de desenredar alguno de los enredos, trataré de ocuparme de los otros. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Faithfvr: **¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. El río comienza a crecer

**¡Hola!**

**Ante todo tengo, ¡Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! ¡Fueron más de lo normal! La verdad, supongo que si me hubieran dejado menos de lo normal, después de haber puesto tanto entusiasmo en el capítulo anterior, me habría decepcionado bastante. Así que saquemos dos cosas de esto: ante todo, ¡Muchas gracias por haberse tomado un tiempo para escribir! Y luego, que no debo poner tantas ilusiones en un capítulo, porque la próxima vez mi autoestima puede salir gravemente lesionada.**

**A continuación, pasaré a sorprenderme por la cantidad de personas que manifestaron que le gustaban Los Tipitos. Cierto es que solo tengo un cd de ellos, pero realmente lo amo. No esperaba siquiera a una persona diciendome que los conocía. Lo que sucede es que aquí es Argentina no arrastran tanta gente como La Renga, La Bersuit o Los Piojos. (Para los que no lo sepan, aunque lo dudo, son bandas de mucha convocatoria.) Así que no estoy tan sola es ese aspecto.**

**Sobre la extensión del capítulo anterior, quizás leyéndolo no parezca tan largo, pero no me dejo subirlo todo en un solo capítulo y tuve que dividirlo en dos. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de dividirlo, porque no le sienta. Pero de haberlo previsto antes, hubiera separado antes de que Ron cantará Culpable.**

**Como premio a tantos y tan bonitos comentarios, este capítulo tiene tres cualidades: 1° Es breve. 2° Tenemos el primer atisbo de lo que fue la pelea Ron/Herms. 3° ¡Viene con enigma al final!**

**Mientras yo voy pensando como ordenar todo lo que queda, los dejo con este capítulo.**

**¡Espero que les guste! **

**El subtítulo es muy Dickens. ¿No?**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**El río empieza a crecer**

Una semana después de la salida a _La casa de Ed, _Hermione seguía sin poder creer que Ginny la hubiera arrastrado al bar de Ron. ("_A medias de Ron")_ Y mucho menos aún podía asumir ese pequeño duelo musical. El pelirrojo tampoco había vuelto a tocar el tema. Y seguían sin hablarse, lo que suponía una total normalidad. Para no hablar de Sam Wiseman. Cierto era que el chico le había caído muy bien y habían quedado en volver a salir algún día, pero le había parecido groseramente obvio que Ginny lo había planeado todo.

Por eso, cuando la menor de los Weasley le pidió que la ayudará a organizar un "domingo de piscina" Hermione aceptó con la intima idea de ahogarla en cuanto pudiera.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Harry llegó con más platos a la mesa.- ¿Vas a invitar a alguien?-

- No. No lo sé… - ella le quitó un plato y lo fue pasando hasta su madre.- La gente a la que podríamos, mejor dicho, deberíamos, invitar… no. ¿Se imaginan un Malfoy o un Black bañándose en nuestra piscina? Yo creo que no.- Ginny lo pensó un momento.- ¿Saben a quién debería invitar? ¡A Sam, mi amigo del trabajo! Pienso que no le desagradará para nada volver a ver a Hermione… -

Ron, que intentaba distraer a su sobrino mientras le traían la comida, se giró a ver a su hermana rápidamente. Ginny le sonrió inocentemente y Harry, interesado en la escena, dejo de servir la comida.

- ¿Puedo invitar a John Charles?- se compusó de inmediato el pelirrojo, volviendo a prestar atención al niño.

- Claro que sí. Podríamos invitar también a Tonks y a su niño, Sirius, James estará muy… -

La copa que Harry sostenía en ese momento se le resbalo de las manos y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el brillante suelo del comedor diario. Todos se sobresaltaron. Ron dejo de atender a su sobrino y las chicas se pusieron inmediatamente de pie.

- ¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué pasa?-

El moreno se había quitado los lentes y se presionaba la frente y los párpados. Había palidecido un poco y cuando Molly intentó darle agua, con la copa mágicamente reparada, rechazó el contacto con el cristal.

- No quiero… vidrio… No lo soporto.- tomó los anteojos por las patillas y los alejo más de él. – Tanto vidrio… miles de esferas de vidrio destrozándose por hechizos y cortándonos a todos… Todos corriendo… Hermione, tu estabas ahí, y Ron y Ginny y chillidos mezclados de formas blancas… La cara de Sirius reflejada en el cristal del espejo roto… ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! ¡El espejo doble! ¡Si él me hubiera dicho que era no estaría muerto ahora! ¡Y también era de cristal la copa en la que bebió Dumbledore ese… ese veneno! ¡Y yo lo deje! ¡Yo soy el culpable de su muerte! ¡Por eso nunca quisiste decirme!- levantó la cabeza hacia Hermione y la miró con reproche.

Ella estaba demasiado alarmada para notar las miradas de los Weasley, se arrodilló junto a Harry y le tomó la cara.

- Vamos, tranquilo. Tranquilo. No tuviste la culpa de ninguna de esas muertes ¿De acuerdo?- intentó verlo a los ojos, pero Harry apartó la mirada. – Hiciste lo correcto cuando creíste a Sirius en peligro, él no habría esperado menos. Y seguías instrucciones de Dumbledore cuando lo dejaste beber esa poción. Y definitivamente no fue lo que lo mato.- Harry empezó a llorar y negó y asintió sucesivamente con la cabeza.- Voy a ir a buscarte un vaso de plástico ¿Esta bien?- se puso de pie la chica.- Gin, ayúdame con esto.-

La pelirroja asintió y rodeó la mesa. Miró desafiantemente a su hermano, que había adoptado una expresión muy rara, y se sentó junto a Harry. Lo abrazó y lo acunó suavemente.

- Mione, tiene razón. Tranquilizate ¿Sí? Si prometes controlarte, te contaremos algo más.-

Cuando Hermione volvió con el agua. Harry estaba más centrado. Despacio le contaron un poco de los mortífagos, de que había habido una guerra donde él había peleado, que habían sido ellos los que mataron a sus padres y a la familia de Hermione y a los Weasley. Pero no le dijeron todavía quién era Voldemort ni quién lo había matado, ni como, ni porque.

Hasta que un rato después pudieron volver a sentarse a almorzar con normalidad.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Ron se impulsó con las piernas, como si diera un fuerte coletazo y se deslizó por debajo del agua un trecho más. Se veía todo muy azulado, quizás por el doble filtro de sus ojos y del sol atravesando el agua. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, se puso de pie. La pelirroja cabeza rompió la superficie del agua y una espectacular bocanada de aire le llegó a los pulmones. El sol lo encegueció por un momento y lo hizo parpadear.

- Ya creía que te habías ahogado.-

John Charles flotaba sobre el agua, cómodamente. En el rincón más alejado de ellos, Harry y Hermione jugaban en el agua con Sirius y James mientras Ginny y Tonks tomaban sol sobre las blancas piedras traídas de Dover hacía más de ochenta años, que bordeaban la piscina, con forma de riñon.

- Cállate.-

- ¡Por favor! ¡No creas que me preocupo por ti! Pero si te ahogas, voy a perder a la estrella principal del bar… aunque ahora estoy pensando en contratar a Hermione… No canta muy bien, pero a la gente le ha gustado… ¿Qué piensas?-

- Que soy dueño de la mitad del club y ni por todo el oro de Gringotts dejaría que ella cantará allí. Y además, ella no es un alma bohemia. Para que sepas, es menos de quince días se esta yendo a enseñar Transformaciones en Hogwarts: preparara a los cursos de primero a quinto, hasta los EXTÁSIS. Luego pasan a la otra profesora, que también es directora. Eran su materia y profesora favoritas en Hogwarts. No creo que vaya a dejar todo eso por cantar en bares.-

- ¿Quién iría a creerlo, no? Ella, que luchó contra los mortífagos más cercanos al Innombrable, terminando de profesora de adolescentes. Parece que lo tiene todo: rica, valiente, inteligente y bonita.- Ron dejo de mirar a la castaña, ambos la miraban desde que habían empezado a hablar, y se fijo atravesadamente en John Charles: - Parece que la conoces muy bien... ¿No crees que harían u…?-

- _¿Ya lo encontraron? ¿Dónde estaba?- Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por el rostro de la chica.- ¿Todavía no lo han hallado? ¿Dónde piensas que este? ¡Herms, contéstame!- apremió Ron. Intentó levantarse, pero uno de los cables que lo monitoreaba era demasiado corto y tiró de nuevo de él hacia atrás.- ¿Y bien?- repitió él, impaciente._

- _No, Ron, yo no… aún no he… - Hermione seguía llorando con ganas, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo._

- _¿Qué aún no has empezado a buscarlo?- preguntó fríamente el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué esperas? ¿No te das cuenta que cada segundo es vital? ¡Maldita sea! ¡He pasado dos días inconscientes! ¡Dos días! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso puede significar?- levantó la voz el muchacho._

- _¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta!- chilló la mujer, sobrepasando su voz.- ¡Fueron dos días donde no sabría si morirías o vivirías! ¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta!-_

- _¿Ahora te empiezo a importar? ¿Tanto como para dejar a Harry abandonado?-_

_Hermione quedo tan paralizada por el reproche inesperado que hasta dejo de llorar. Simplemente se quedo ahí mirándolo y viendo como crecía la ira en los ojos del menor de los Weasley. Lo miró, sorprendida e indefensa. Pero solo por un momento. Enseguida ella también endureció la mirada. Pero mantuvo el mismo tono de voz._

- _¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Siempre me has preocupado! ¡Ambos, tú y Harry! ¡Si no te deje ir tras él fue porque…!-_

- _¡Vamos! ¿Qué mentira vas a contarme ahora?- gritó Ron de pronto. _

_El grito la sobresaltó visiblemente. Tomó su varita y apunto hacia la puerta._

- _Fermaportus! Silencius!- luego se volvió hacia Ron, intentado mantener su voz dominada.- No sé de que hablas. Pero de lo que tengamos que hablar, aquí se quedará y no habrá testigos.-_

- _Me parece bien, conmigo basta y sobra.- dijo con rencor el ojiazul. Sin esperar más, le soltó: - ¿Crees qué no sé por qué no me dejaste ir con él? ¡No, no fue por mí! ¡Qué iluso fui para creer eso! ¡Fue por él! ¿Querías que él solo se quedará con toda la gloria, verdad? ¡Nunca se te ocurrió que no todos somos iguales y que no yo no quería la gloria, solo ir con él!-_

- _¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto! ¿De verdad piensas que mi idea de gloria es estar muerto por haber matado a Voldemort? ¿Qué querría eso para Harry? ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz que Voldemort muriera! ¡Pero a costa de la vida de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano! ¡Él que acaba de morir, Ronald, era mi hermano!-_

- _¿Cómo puedes decir tantas hipocresías en tan poco tiempo? ¿Harry tu hermano? ¡Tanto como lo era de Ginny!- la fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Y él no esta muerto!-_

- _¡Por favor! ¡Harry esta… lo siento muchísimo, daría mi vida para que James tuviera un padre, pero él esta muerto! ¡No puedes negar la realidad!-_

- _¡Él no está muerto! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Tú también debes sentirlo! ¡Y no puedo creer que te atrevas a hablar de mi sobrino después de lo que nos hiciste! ¡A mí, a Ginny y a todos los que confiábamos en ti! ¡Pero sobre todo a él!-_

_Ron se incorporó con tanta fuerza que se desconecto de unos cuantos aparatos. La chica palideció abruptamente, quizás por preocupación por él o por ella misma._

_- ¡Así tienes la conciencia! ¿No es cierto? ¿Y sabes por qué no he dicho nada? ¿Ni a él ni a ella? A Harry, porque sé que escogería a Ginny aunque James no existiera. Y a Ginny porque no he querido preocuparla, ahora que esta esperando al niño. Y por que te considera su mejor amiga, de la familia, y no quería poner cizaña entre ustedes. Y también, seguramente, porque creía que eras la misma Hermione de la que me enamore y que le contarías todo tú misma. ¡Pero no! ¡Yo ya no te conozco! ¡Ya no te conozco Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros! ¡Desaparece de mi vida, de la mi hermana, de la de mi madre y de la de Harry!-_

_Hermione se acercó más a él y Ron pensó que querría arreglarlo todo con un simple beso, pero se equivocó. No se alejó lo suficiente como para quedar fuera del alcance del brazo extendido de la castaña._

_La mano de la chica aún le ardía en la mejilla cuando pudo reaccionar. Sobre todo, gracias a los gritos amplificados por obra de la ira de la muchacha._

- _¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Por supuesto que me largo! ¡No te preocupes, no volverás a verme en lo que quede de tu maldita vida! ¡Nunca hubiera creído que pudieras pensar todo eso de mí! ¿¿Y sabes qué?? ¡Tienes razón, no me conoces en lo más mínimo! ¡Ya no! ¡Yo tampoco te conozco ahora! ¡Ve, corre y cuéntale todo a Ginny! ¡No hay nada que ella no sepa! ¡Y por última vez, si aún no han hallado a Lucius, Harry no puede estar vivo!-_

- No hables así de ella. No quiero oír nada de ella. Me revuelves el estómago, dijo Ron, con una furia fría contenida que bastó para empezar a helar el agua de la piscina.

CONTINUARÁ…

De a poco nos vamos acercando al desenlace… ¿Lo ven? ¡Cómo lo prometí! ¡Una historia corta de pocos y breves capítulos!

Este capítulo tiene, personalmente, algo especial. Incluí la escena de telenovela que me inspiró para la idea del fic.

En realidad, desde el principio estaba pensado incluirla, luego me arrepentí, no sabía como ponerla, pero allí esta. Si alguien que mire telenovelas, quizás adivine: (Si hay algún mexicano por aquí, se le hará más fácil) Lo típico: chico rico e instruido y chica pobre y sin refinamiento pero con buen corazón, que es el único sostén de un padre alcohólico y de tres hermanos problemáticos por una madre abandónica. Se casan y hay una suegra malvada y avariciosa que les quiere quitar todo. Escena original: Protagonista y hermano en la pileta. Hermano: "¡Ey! Nombre-del-protagonista- ahora que eres rico deberías pensar en casarte." Protagonista: "¿Casarme? ¿Con cuál de todas ellas?" gesto de desprecio a todas los bikinis ricachonas que andan por afuera de la pileta. Hermano: "¿Qué te parece, nombre- de- la protagonista?" Protagonista: "Con cualquiera menos con ella." Hermano: "Pero si no esta nada mal, al contrario" Protagonista: "No me gusta que hables así de ella." Con gesto de voy- a- estrangularte. Dos pistas más. (Aunque no creo que haya tantos telebobos como yo) (Todos deben tener una vida, ja) La protagonista- pobre- pero- buena es sobrina de reconocida cantante mexicana y la vida que le he dado a Ginny es una adaptación bastante fiel de la de la hermana del protagonista. Hasta se parecen en el nombre. O supuesto nombre que siempre le ponemos a Ginny hasta que nos enteramos que es Ginevra.

Bueno, me gustaría poder decir que hay un premio para él que acierte. ¡Pero sería mentira! ¡No lo hay! Solo quiero ver si alguien identifica la telenovela. (Aunque para eso primero debería leer todas mis larguisimas notas)

Ahora mi favorito: ¡¡Los Reviews!!

**Conny- B: **Bueno, lo de la extensión del capítulo anterior ya lo explique al comienzo de este. Eres una de las conocía a Los Tipitos… quizás a este altura ya has conseguido algo de ellos… pero una vez leí una reseña sobre el disco que tengo yo "Armando Camaleón" y autor decía que las canciones te llegaban si habías pasado por cosas un poco parecidas… Y debe de ser un poco cierto… Sobre lo del castellano neutral… A mí se me haría súper raro una escena de Hermione y Ron discutiendo así: Ron dice "Sos una chamullera, Hermione." Y ella le contesta: "Y vos sos un pendejo boludo." De hecho, me pregunto si los ingleses insultarán tanto como los argentinos. Respecto de la música… La verdad, me hiciste dar cuenta ahora, tengo una amiga que sabe música debería haberle pedido ayuda… Por que yo tengo menos oído. Bien, esta vez admito que tarde en actualizar. Pero espero que aún estés leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Faithfrv: **Bueno, yo no lo escribí en base a experiencia propia. (Creo que ni con toda la furia encima perdería la vergüenza) Pero me pareció que sería algo que haría Hermione, siempre con su mezcla de madurez que en realidad encubre una inocencia bastante intacta aún. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un Review! ¡Y no sientas vergüenza con retroactivo!

**Sel: **¡Qué bien que te gustarán las canciones que elegí! ¡Y sí, otra conoce (y le gustan) Los Tipitos! Por supuesto, creo que todas las fanáticas de los RW/HG esperaríamos que Hermione le cierre la boca a Ron, hay que admitir que fue muy grosero delante de mucha gente… Yo que Hermione no lo perdonaría nada… ¡Gracias por la felicitación!

**Merodeadora-Chii:** ¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! Sobre lo que es muy interesante… Te diré que no es ni la mitad que pintaba al principio… Sobre el protagonismo de Ron… Ese par de cancioncitas que hizo fueron en parte para descargarse y parte para el público ¡Y por supuesto que no le gustó que aplaudieran tanto a Hermione por dejarlo casi en ridículo! Pero te diré que a Ron se le ha ido un poco el complejo de inferioridad que tenía en Hogwarts, ya que tengo la idea (nunca aclarada, pero que en este capítulo se nota un poco en John Charles) de que todo el mundo mágico sabe que fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione los principales luchadores contra Voldemort. Y al estar Harry internado con secuelas graves y Hermione retirada en el mundo muggle, todos los magos han volcado su atención en Ron… Sobre las canciones, espero no volver a encontrar en problemas con ellas… ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un Review!

**Mely Weasley: **Si es una buena forma de discutir ¿No? Al menos es creativa. Gracias por decir que te gusta la historia y perdón, pero entre una cosa y otra me retrase bastante con este capítulo. Con el próximo te vas a dar cuenta porque. Espero que sigas leyendo y ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**EyvieHP: **(Estoy casi segura que no te había visto- o leído- antes.) Bueno… ¡Muchicisimas gracias por todos los bonitos adjetivos! Muchas gracias; responde muy atentamente a sus felicitaciones; muy halagada; honradísima; y muchos otras formas de agradecerte, si las supiera.

**Atzweasley: **¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó el capítulo! Y desde que leí tu Review, que estoy esperando contestar esto: puede parecer muy repetido lo que dijo Ginny sobre que esta segurísima sobre la paternidad de Harry. (Además que la descripción física que hago de James y su nombre mismo son más que obvios) pero también Ginny tuvo en algún momento sus dudas… Sobre las canciones… De todos los song fics que he hecho nunca me han dicho que han buscado las canciones solo por saber como suenan… Es un gran elogio, supongo. Bueno, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquí esta. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**Amsp14: **Si luego lo pensé y me dije: De no querer hablar del tema a cantarlo en público, es un gran salto. Cierto. Pero tampoco dijeron tanto, no te preocupes. Sobre Hermione y Harry, a mí en realidad me cuesta un poco más leer HP/HG, pero como habrás visto en este capítulo, Harry se le van escapando cosas que pueden comprometerla, sobre todo delante de Molly. También te habrás dado cuenta que no eran figuraciones tuyas. Si no te diste cuenta no te voy a contestar. Ja, ja. No, es broma. No hay ningún interés en mantener oculto que por determinadas circunstancias Ron creyó que había algo más que amistad entre Harry y Hermione. El interés son, precisamente, las circunstancias. Me retrase un poco, pero aquí esta el capítulo. Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo tu review y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Dafne13: **¡Muchas gracias por decir que te encanta mi historia y que soy buena!

Bueno, estoy orgullosa de decir que contestar los Reviews me ha tomado la misma extensión que la mitad del capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Peligro de desborde

**¡Hola!**

**Lo único de lo que estoy totalmente segura en este capítulo es que es corto.**

**Me costó bastante porque me apartó un poco del drama, del misterio y de la acción Lo más parecido a decir "lo mío". Se supone que trataba de hacer algo tipo comedia romántica o algo así, pero veremos que nos quedo finalmente.**

**¡Hoy tenemos invitados especiales!**

**Lamento decepcionarlos, pero casi no hay datos que develen los enigmas principales. Sin embargo, no sé si lo habrán notado en el capítulo anterior, Ron empieza la discusión que lleva a Hermione a alejarse del mundo mágico. Hoy quizás nos enteremos porque la empieza. **

**Quizás el capítulo de esta semana parezca vacío o lento o adjetivo que le quieran poner, pero lo compensaré con el próximo. De hecho, muchas cosas que van en el siguiente tendrían que haber ido en este. En las notas finales del capítulo venidero pasaré a explicar porque.**

**Mientras tanto, los dejo con este.**

**Y no se preocupen, ya le queda poco tiempo a Hermione para meterse en líos por contar lo que no debe.**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Peligro de desborde**

_¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado la llave? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Quizás realmente la estaba afectado vivir con Ron, después de todo. _

Toco el timbre de su propia casa. Y espero. Alguien debía haber. Aunque más no fuera Tobby.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo haré, por favor!- una voz cantarina de niña le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta y apenas pudo con su cara de sorpresa cuando se abrió.

- Ho… hola.- Hermione se recompuso lo más rápido posible y le sonrió a la nena.- ¿Tú debes ser Dominique, cierto? ¡Vaya, hace años que no te veía! ¡Apenas tenías un año la última vez que te vi!-

- Esa soy yo: Dominique Fleur Weasley. ¿Tú debes ser mi tía Hermione, verdad?-

- Así es, _fille. _Entonces déjala entrar.- Bill apareció en el recibidor y le sonrió a la distancia a la castaña.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó una leve inclinación de cabeza a la reverencia de su sobrina. ¡Había olvidado por completo que en cualquier momento llegarían Bill y su hija! ¿Cómo era eso posible? La semana entre la noticia que les llegó por lechuza y el momento real de la llegada se había esfumado. ¡Y claro, ella a solo una semana de marcharse a Hogwarts! ¡Tantas cosas en la cabeza!

Entro a la fresca penumbra de la casa y Tobby prácticamente le arrebató la cartera de las manos en un intento de ayudarla. Armándose de paciencia con el elfo doméstico y su nueva y locuaz sobrina (que hablaba un inglés casi perfecto, excepto por el intenso tono francés y algunos modismos propios de su país.) entró en el living comedor.

Para ella, que había conocido a la madre de Dominique y la tía de la niña a los ocho años, fue casi como ver una secuencia de imágenes. Todas eran la misma persona: la niña de cinco años que tenía enfrente, demasiada alta para su edad; la niña de ocho años que su mejor amigo había sacado del lago; el recuerdo que tenía de la esposa de Bill y la joven de 19 años que antes la miraba sonriente desde el sillón y ahora se levantaba para saludarla alegremente. Aunque eran tres personas distintas, todas eran iguales: Altas, delgadas, con una larga cabellera rubia y los ojos entre azules y grises.

- Gabrielle ¿Cómo estás?- esta vez tardo un minuto más en dominarse.

- ¡Muy bien, gracias! ¡Hermione, estás tan cambiada! ¿Gran sorpresa, verdad?- se señalo así misma la muchacha.

- Pero gratísima.- apuntó Ron, desde detrás de ella.

- ¡Ay, Ron, siempre tan amable!- le sonrió la chica.

Hermione no le sonrió. Al contrario, debió dominarse para que su expresión no se tornara demasiado adusta. Pero Molly si notó su brusco cambio de ánimo.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Mione, querida?- preguntó amablemente la señora.

- Nada sólo… he llegado muy cansada… me duele mucho la cabeza… Me preguntaba si… -

- No te preocupes, Mione. Yo te cubriré esta vez. Ve a acostarte. Pero la próxima vez que deba cocinar yo, lo harás tú.- dijo con un tono de voz muy serio, pero sonriendo cómplicemente Harry. – Te acompaño un momento ¿Esta bien?-

- Gracias, Harry.- le sonrió ampliamente y estuvo segura que muy en su fuero interno, ambos reían de lo mismo. Gabrielle era extremadamente parecida a Fleur cuando la conocieron hacía más de diez años. Por alguna razón que Hermione nunca había podido comprender del todo, a Harry nunca le había afectado tanto como a Ron. Seguramente el moreno le exigiría alguna explicación de todo ello. Se preguntó como le explicaría lo que había sido el Torneo de los Tres Magos y lo que había significado para él. Había significado demasiado, lamento ella.

Así que ambos abandonaron el living comedor en dirección al recibidor.

Esta vez le toco a Ron fruncir el entrecejo. Ginny miró la curiosa escena y luego se ofreció a empezar con los preparativos de la cena. Molly y Gabrielle se ofrecieron para ayudarla y se llevaron con ellas a los niños y a Tobby, que rogaba porque lo dejaran con todo el trabajo a él mientras preguntaba por Binky.

Bill y Ron se quedaron solos en la enorme estancia. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Bill observó atentamente como su hermano, aún con expresión molesta, miraba una frutera sobre la mesa ratona.

- ¿Piensas incendiarla con la sola fuerza de tu mente o prefieres que hablemos?- preguntó finalmente.

- Esas no suelen ser mis muestras de magia involuntarias, así que mejor hablemos.-

- ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Así que finalmente resultamos estar emparentados con Hermione? Cuando mamá me escribió contándomelo… No podía creerlo… Y cuando Ginny me dijo que se mudaban… Y luego que traerían a Harry… Por supuesto que la consideré una idea excelente. Pero… ¿Cómo estás con ella? ¿Sigues enojado?-

- Me pregunto porque… - Ron alzó un poco la voz.- Todo el mundo asume que solamente porque descubrí que soy algo así como el primo segundo o tercero de Hermione tengo que perdonarla.-

- ¡Vamos! ¡No es _sólo_ por eso! Yo no estuve nunca de acuerdo que pelearán. Y tampoco te lo oculte nunca.-

- ¡Qué podrás saber tú! ¡No tienes idea de los motivos que tuve para separarme de ella! –

- ¡Entonces dímelos! ¡No pueden ser tan terribles!-

- ¿Vas a ponerte de su lado antes que del mío? ¡Eres mi hermano, maldita sea! ¿Pero quieres saberlo? ¡Bien, entonces sabrás! ¡La vi besándose con Harry! ¿Contento? ¡Nadie vino a contármelo! ¡Yo mismo los vi! No te das una idea del dolor… No te das una idea de todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior, todos los temores que se habían cruzado por la mente, todo el miedo que tenía de perderla, de que algo le hubiera ocurrido… Y cuando me entere que estaba bien… Planee tantas cosas que se derrumbaron en un segundo…. Ella fue el amor de mi vida… ¡Bill! ¡Hace tres años yo tenía 22 y estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella! ¡Iba a pedírselo cuando los vi! ¡Y luego ocurrió lo de Ginny! ¡Y luego Harry…! –

- ¿Y Ginny? ¿Hablaste con ella alguna vez?-

- Hable con ella luego de la guerra, pero antes de hallar a Harry. Nunca me dijo nada, pero siempre estuvo del lado de Hermione. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Siempre estuvo del lado de la persona más traicionera de este mundo!-

- Ginny debe de tener sus motivos.- dijo cortantemente el mayor de los Weasley.- Y yo te daré los míos: Ronald, yo sé lo que es perder al amor de tu vida. Fleur esta donde no pueden alcanzarla ni las palabras ni los gestos más sinceros o esforzados. No pierdas a Hermione. No te mientas. Aún la amas. Y sé que ella también te quiere. Solo espera que le pidas perdón desde lo más profundo de tu corazón para correr a tu lado. Y no te hagas, porque lo sabes bien. ¡Ron! ¿Qué importa lo que creíste ver? ¿Qué importa todo lo que se dijeron? ¡Ni siquiera importa que sean parientes! ¡Mira, si Hermione fuera el amor de mi vida no la dejaría ir ni que fuéramos primos hermanos!-

- ¡Pues ahí la tienes! ¡No es más prima tuya que mía! ¡Si la convences, llevatela a Francia contigo!- gritó Ron, con los ojos despidiendo chispas.

- ¡Tal vez lo haga! ¡Dominique necesita una madre!-

Ron lo miro centelleantemente y una finísima cortina de lino cayó amontonándose al pie de la ventana cuando la vara de madera que actuaba como travesaño se rompió. Bill y Ron la miraron. El menor parecía un poco más calmado.

- Hazme el favor de no incendiar nada.- suspiró Bill, y salió hacia el jardín.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

_Nada más que un día quedaba._

_Mañana, sábado 27 de agosto, a las doce de la noche Bill y sus dos acompañantes se habrían vuelto a Francia. _

_Y apenas unas horas después, siete o seis horas después, a primera hora de la mañana del glorioso domingo 28, Hermione se iría por nueve meses. _

_No, seguramente volvería a pasar Navidad con ellos._

_Un momento._

_¿Los profesores podían dejar Hogwarts para pasar Navidad en sus casas?_

_Ojalá que no._

_Aunque si algo había tenido de buena la visita de Bill, pensó Ron, era que Hermione había buscado excusas para salir de la casa la mayoría del tiempo. O para permanecer aparte._

_No era que a ella le disgustará Bill_, continuó con su monólogo Ron, _muy al contrario, se llevaban de maravillas._ (El pelirrojo se sorprendió molesto por eso.) _En los pocos momentos en que habían coincidido: las comidas, algún día que era imposible inventarse una cita fuera de la mansión, se habían reído de los chistes mutuos, Hermione había aprovechado para practicar su francés y habían hablado muy animadamente de diversos lugares, entre ellos una localidad de Normadiez o algo así que había sido importante para los muggles por el día de algo durante una guerra contra un muggle loco que se creía Voldemort._

Así que, muy a su pesar, estaba contento de que finalmente todo se acabará y ellos se fueran de una vez.

_Lástima que también se iba Gabrielle._

_En realidad, el problema de Hermione era con ella. Y ni siquiera como le hubiera gustado a él. La castaña no estaba molesta porque él le pusiera más atención a Gabrielle que a ella. Hermione estaba molesta porque le recordaba muchísimo a Fleur. _Ron no estaba seguro de si esto era bueno o malo. _Era bueno, relativamente, si el recuerdo de Fleur aún le molestaba por el efecto que provocaba en él. Era malo si Fleur le molestaba porque se había casado con Bill. Aunque también podía ser que simplemente le cayera mal Fleur por lo presuntuosa y caprichosa que podía ser a veces._

_No, no podía ser eso último. Tenía que ser por Bill._

- Buenos días, Ron.-

La voz de la propia Gabrielle lo sacó de sus reflexiones. La chica lo miraba sonriente, con un cuchillo en la mano, que parecía chorrear algo parecido al jugo del tomate mezclado con la mayonesa y una túnica finísima que transparentaba un traje de baño turquesa.

- Hola.- respondió el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué haces?-

- Ayudo a Tobby con los sándwiches.- señalo una tambaleante pila de bocadillos con pan lactal. – Estamos todos en la piscina… Hasta Molly… -

- ¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto.- la muchacha se hizo a un lado y le dejo lugar para trabajar en la mesada.

- ¡Se han acabado las aceitunas!- chilló el elfo.- ¡Tobby ira a buscar más!- y con chasquido desapareció.

- Es muy raro.- comentó Ron, mientras empezaba a untar un pan con mayonesa.

- Todo aquí es muy raro.- puntualizó la chica.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?- dijo distraídamente el muchacho.

- Como tú y Hermione, por ejemplo.-

El cuchillo pasó de largo y Ron se untó medio antebrazo con mayonesa. Gabrielle chasqueó la lengua y tomó un papel de cocina.

- Gracias a Dios que no tenía filo.- lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a limpiarlo.- Aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de mis preguntas.-

- Ciertamente, no.- la chica le había soltado el brazo, pero Ron no lo retiró.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? No puedes disimularlo cuando Bill se le acerca para hablar, aunque más no sea de las guerras muggles. Y ella… ella tampoco se queda atrás… No me vas a negar que le desagrado demasiado para haberle hecho nada nunca… -

- Eso es porque… -

- Eso es porque se dio cuenta, Ron. -

- ¿Se dio cuenta de…?-

Gabrielle se acercó más y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. Este, nervioso, se deshizo del cuchillo de untar, no fuera cosa que la acuchillará sin querer. Las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente.

- ¡Ja, les he ganado!- Dominique entró como un trombón en la cocina e interrumpió la escena entre sus tíos. Que trauma para la pobre niña ¿no creen? Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Un segundo después entraron Bill y Hermione, la última colgada a la espalda de Bill. Venían riendo, pero al ver la situación se callaron de inmediato y Hermione se puso de pie sobre el frío mármol.

- ¿Ya están los sándwiches? Ven, Dominique, vamos por jugo.- la castaña tomó de la mano a su sobrina y dejaron solo a Bill, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermano y a su cuñada.

Ron agradeció haber dejado el cuchillo sobre la mesada, ya que en el apuro por alejarse de Gabrielle le echó encima la rodaja de pan lactal con mayonesa.

- Yo las ayudó.- se ofreció rápidamente el pelirrojo menor. Corrió hacia la heladera con ellas.- Déjenme abrir a mí ¿No ven que están descalzas?- sacaron la jarra de jugo y empezaron a buscar las otras cosas. Dominique se encaramó en una silla para sacar los hielos de las cubeteras.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Ronald?- le dijo Hermione por lo bajo.- ¡Es una niña! ¡Tiene 19 años!-

- ¡Hace dos años que es mayor de edad!- protestó él.- ¡Y vaya niña! Pienso que deberían tenerla atada.- opinó el pelirrojo, al parecer sinceramente.

También, al parecer, Bill pensaba lo mismo. Habló un momento con Gabrielle en voz baja y luego tomó la bandeja de los sándwiches. Llamó a su hija con un gesto de la mano, la ayudó con la pesada jarra, y luego miró en dirección a Hermione. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que iría en un momento.

- ¿Qué haces, Hermione?- Ron se apoyó contra la heladera que acababa de cerrar.- Es tu primo.-

- Ya me enrede una vez con un primo mío.- replicó ella en voz baja.- Y no te preocupes. No volveré a intentarlo.-

CONTINUARÁ…

Entonces…

No, la pareja Ron/Gabrielle no prosperará en un fic mío. O al menos no en este.

Ya saben como es Ron, se toma todo a mal, pero no hay nada entre Bill y Hermione. No me importa admitirlo: como bien dijo Bill, Hermione todavía quiere a Ron, sólo que no se va a dejar pisotear ni va a olvidar como la trato, si Ron no hace algo para ganarse su perdón. Además, Bill la ve prácticamente como a otra hermana, además de Ginny.

Sé que parece imposiblemente enreversado que hayan venido visitas de Francia, pero tienen su razón de ser, además de sacar un poco a flote los sentimientos de Ron y Hermione.

Y supongo que sabrán porque le cae mal Gabrielle a Hermione, pero por las dudas: Un poco porque teme que sea como Fleur. Aunque no tuve oportunidad de demostrarlo, no lo es. Ella no es una estúpida agrandada que- linda- y- demasiado- que- soy como Fleur. Y otro poco por Ron, porque ella aún tiene algo de veela y no le importa tener 19 inocentes añitos. Tono y tocesita de Umbridge.

¿Qué le pareció la parte de _Normandiez? _Menos mal que Ron no tomó Estudios Muggles. La parte que esta en cursiva son, supuestamente, los pensamientos de Ron, aunque estén en tercera persona. Ya saben como es de difícil seguir los pensamientos de alguien.

Aunque ya había mucha gente que sospecha que el problema había sido Harry… tienen razón. Pero es sólo el principio del problema, no se preocupen que aún no se me ha agotado la trama. Perdón, eso debería ser preocupante, en realidad.

Si bien este capítulo parece estar por debajo de la media, prometo que si siguen leyendo el próximo valdrá la pena.

Ahora mi parte favorita ¡Respondiendo Reviews!

**Merodeadora-Chii:  **¡Gracias por decir que el capítulo te gustó! No sé me ocurrió de entrada que esa parte de Harry fuera intrigante… pero es cierto. ¿Por qué de la nada saltó con muchísimos recuerdos? Lo que paso es que asoció el nombre Sirius con la textura el cristal y después fue haciendo relaciones: Sirius- espejo- visión- Departamento de misterios- esferas de cristal- muerte de Sirius- la copa en la que bebía Dumbledore era de cristal- él le dio a beber- Dumbledore quedo débil- luego lo matan… y así sucesivamente. Yo también amo a Ron, aunque no fue tan así que no fue por cuidar de James… ¡Pero más le vale que haga algo para redimirse o lo mataré! ¡Esperen! ¿Es mi fic, no? Bueno, tendré que hacerle hacer algo para redimirse. ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y aquí esta el capítulo nuevo!

**Ana: **Bueno, pronto lo que se dice pronto, y si no tienes cuidado parece que cada vez se pelean más, pero en fin. ¡Muchas gracias por decir que ha estado bien! ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!

**EyvieHP: **Es un elogio un poco raro, pero nunca me habían dicho que se alegraban de haber dado con un fic mío ¡Así que gracias! Me parece a mí que con el lío que se armó en el momento ninguno de los Weasley se dio cuenta bien que significaba lo que quiso decirle Harry a Hermione. Ellos ya se imaginaban que Harry intentaría sacarle información a Hermione, sobre todo Ginny, pero también pensaron que ella no aceptaría. Así que realmente ni pensaron en regañarla. Aunque a futuro no sé. Bueno, aunque coincido en que Ron es bastante idiota. ¡Por Dios! ¡Sigue celoso de Harry y Hermione aunque se nota a kilómetros que Harry esta loco, en más de un sentido, por Ginny. Habrás visto que tuvo, o cree tener, sus motivos para enojarse. Pero no entendí bien lo del: "Siempre el orgullo por delante." Pero es cierto, para Ron es siempre el orgullo por delante. Tampoco entendí lo que le queda poco tiempo a Mione. No va a irse de su casa solo por no soportar a Ron, pero si es cierto que prácticamente ya se esta yendo a Hogwarts. Trate de no demorarme. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**CoNnY-B: **¡Muchísimas gracias por lo de fascinante! ¿A qué te refieres específicamente con miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de leer algo que te traume? Suele pasarme. Creo que debería haber puesto un aviso en este capítulo, porque de cierta forma es traumante. Sí, definitivamente "Algo" es de Los Tipitos. Te creeré respecto del vocabulario de los europeos, pero no voy a poner a Hermione y a Ron insultándose en porteño. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**Atzweasley: **Por supuesto que no te estoy viendo, pero esperaba que pusieras cara de: ¿Qué, cómo, donde, cuando, por qué? ¿Tomaron la matrícula? No, nunca he explicado bien ese lío sobre la paternidad de James. No debería decir esto, pero como nadie saltó diciendo nada del padre de James asumó que nadie lee las respuestas a los Reviews de otros. (Algo muy loable, por cierto) Así que te diré que hay un dato muy pérdido, pero muy obvio, sobre la cuestión en el capítulo anterior. De todos modos espero tener espacio para aclararlo bien en el próximo. Si, además de ser menos aburridos los capítulos, los ojos molestan menos. No estabas para nada equivocada sobre Ron y Hermione y Harry. Mira, todo bien que quieras ver como suenan las canciones, pero ten cuidado que yo cada dos por tres hago un song fic y de cada canción más rara… Sobre la novela, vas a tener que esperar hasta el último capítulo porque quiero explicar un par de cosas en base a ella. Tengo la costumbre de explicar como se me ocurrió el fic, aunque a nadie le importe. ¡Yo también espero que puedas leer la actualización! ¡Gracias por gastar el teclado dejándome un Review!

**Faithfrv: **¡Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**Sel: **Convengamos que no me esforcé mucho en ocultar (más tiempo) porque estaba enojado Ron con Hermione, como le contó hoy a Bill. Aquí entre nos, yo, que soy la que escribo y supuestamente debo hacer reaccionar a los personajes, también pienso que Ron se equivocó mal, pero bueno, es un cabeza dura, que le vamos a hacer. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede cansarse de que le digan que su fic va bien! ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y lo seguí tan pronto como pude!

Esto es todo por esta semana.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Desborde I

**¡Hola!**

**Ante todo, si descubren alguna incoherencia, disculpen. Pero estoy en medio de exámenes finales y el cerebro no me trabaja del todo bien. ¡Maldita matemática!**

**No me extrañaría que me obligue a desdoblar el capítulo. Así que me adelante y los desdoble yo solita, de todos modos considérenlo un capítulo solo. Y cuando terminan de leer la segunda parte, me dejan el Review que seguro tenían dejado pensar. ¿Eso cataloga como chantaje?**

**Los que me dejaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior, busquen al final de la segunda parte.**

**Y sí, acá esta la explicación que le debía a Atzweasley.**

**Bueno, si lo leen notarán que tiene un par de explicaciones muy importantes. Y ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Por qué, después de habernos tenido en suspenso dos meses no nos explicas más esmeradamente? Bueno, lo mío es un estilo limpio. Lo que haya que decir, dilo.**

**Lo que hay que decir es el capítulo, así que lo digo.**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Desborde**

La mitad de sus preocupaciones se habían vuelto a Francia hacia dos horas.

La otra mitad, no la vería hasta dentro de cinco meses, o quizás más, con suerte, en cinco o seis horas contando desde ¡Ya!

Ron le dio un sorbo a su café.

Un auto negro avanzó por el camino de grava que conducía desde el portón exterior hasta la casa. El vehículo comenzó a recorrer la rotonda que rodeaba a la fuente frente a la escalinata principal. Pero no se detuvo en la playa de grava, sino entre la fuente y la casa, listo para volver a salir.

Mejor así.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y de allí salió el tal Sam Wiseman. Ignorando a Ron, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. Pero este no salió. El muchacho metió medio cuerpo dentro del coche y sacó a Hermione en brazos. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y dejo el café sobre un escalón. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y la tomó en brazos. Sam no opuso resistencia ni pareció sorprendido por el gesto del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- susurró. Hermione, aún dormida, giró la cabeza y apoyó su sien izquierda en el pecho del ojiazul.

- Tomó demasiados Bola de Fuego Chino.- explicó el rubio.- Con John Charles le dijimos que no lo hiciera, pero dijo algo así como que quería celebrar que no estuvieras en la Casa de Ed defenestrándola con canciones en castellano.-

- Bueno, a partir de aquí yo me encargo. Le diré que te llame o te mande una lechuza o lo que sea que hagan. Buenas noches y muchas gracias por traerla.- cortó la conversación fríamente el otro.

Sam lo miró un momento y asintió. La cubrió con un abrigo que había dejado olvidado en el auto y le puso la cartera en el regazo. Luego se subió al coche y se fue.

Ron se quedo mirando un momento hacia el camino de acceso, como si temiera que repentinamente cambiará de opinión y volviera. Pero como unos minutos después nada había sucedido, entró en la casa.

Ya hacia rato que todos los demás dormían. Sentó a Hermione en un taburete junto a la isla de trabajo y llamó.

- Hermione, Hermione, despierta.- la sacudió un poco. La sacudió un poco más fuerte.- ¡Vamos! ¡Mortífagos!-

La castaña ni siquiera parpadeó. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y casi se cayó de la banqueta por el susto. Ron la empujó hacia delante suavemente y logró mantener el equilibrio. Se paso las manos por los ojos y miró a su alrededor asustada y enojada.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decirme algo así? ¡Casi me da un infarto!-

- ¿Qué yo soy idiota?- Ron no perdió la primera oportunidad para discutir.- Yo no fui el que me pase con los tragos…-

Hermione abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Parecía tratar de entender. O recordar.

- ¡No vas a comparar pasarte de copas, que lo has hecho, con gritar 'Mortífagos!'!-

- Yo no digo pasarte de copas. Yo digo una auténtica borrachera a solo cinco horas de irte a Hogwarts y a merced de un idiota que conoces hace solo un mes. ¡Quién sabe que pudo haberte hecho!-

- ¿Hablamos de Sam?- preguntó lentamente Hermione. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que hasta le costaba razonar.- ¡Y no grites!-

- No estoy gritando.- Ron bajó la voz.- Bienvenida al mundo de la juventud. Se llama resaca y mañana tendrás que cubrirla muy bien delante de McGonagall. Tomate esto.- le dio un café. – Y mañana tendrás que deshincharte los ojos con algo y tomarte un analgésico.-

- ¿Por qué insistes en atacarme?- preguntó tozudamente la castaña, mientras tomaba un trago de café negrísimo.

- ¡Pero si te estoy diciendo…!- se defendió su ¿amigo?

- ¡No! ¡Me refiero a Sam! ¡Y a Bill!-

- Sólo digo la verdad: No sabes quien es Sam y podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa. No eres así de inconsciente. Y para empezar a serlo, no deberías a haber elegido esta noche.-

- ¡Déjame en paz, Ron! Desde que terminamos… perdón, desde que me terminaste, he sabido muy bien que hacer yo solita de mi vida. No voy a empezar a necesitar tus consejos ahora.-

La chica se calló de pronto. Era la primera vez en dos años y medio que le decía Ron. En cierto modo, era la primera vez desde que se habían separado que hablaban tanto.

- No puedo creer que vayas a traer eso a colación ahora.-

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ya estoy harta de tu posición de víctima! ¡Porque si hubo una víctima allí, fui yo! ¡Si hubieras tenido la cordura de escuchar un poco más lo sabrías!-

- ¿Cómo la cordura que se necesita para abandonar a tu mejor amigo?-

- ¡No vayas a empezar de nuevo!-

- ¡No lo que voy a decirte ahora es completamente nuevo: hoy a la noche Harry tuvo un ataque bastante importante y tú no estabas! Nos costó mucho tranquilizarlo y no dejaba de pedir por ti.-

Hermione se paró de inmediato. Tenía mucha cara de susto.

- Tengo que verlo.- se exaltó la muchacha.

- No, ahora no. Finalmente Ginny logró dormirlo. No vas a ir a despertarlo.- la atajó Ron.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Hermione volvió a sentarse.

- Bastante conmocionado. Y Ginny también.- agregó malignamente Ron.

- Me parece que podríamos dejar las indirectas.- apuntó Hermione.

- Tú primero.- La castaña se encogió de hombros. Entonces Ron continuó.- De acuerdo. Hace dos años te vi besándote con Harry, quizás no lo recuerdas. Solo unos pocos días después de saber que Ginny estaba embarazada.- Ron no gritaba. De hecho, no daba muestras de estar alterado.

Sospechoso, extraño e inquietante.

- Eso…- empezó a explicarse Hermione, turbada.

- No quiero oír tu explicación. No quiero saber que fue lo que te paso o que lapsus de inconsciencia tuviste para hacerlo. Además, ya hace mucho que deje de esperarla. Pero siempre, siempre seguí esperando que hablaras con Ginny.-

- No voy a discutir contigo ahora, no me escucharás realmente. Y sobre Ginny… no le debo ninguna explicación. Ella sabe lo que tiene que saber y tampoco tiene porque explicártelo.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Eso era raro.

Harry echó una mirada dentro de la habitación desde el pasillo. Era rarísimo verse a sí mismo, un poco más joven, quizás de 23 o 24 años, sentado junto a la cama de una Hermione, también más joven. Pero lo más raro era saber que a él no podían verlo.

- ¿Qué curioso, no? ¡Quién iba suponer que tenemos el mismo tipo de rara sangre!- comentó Hermione contenta.

- Te tengo malas noticias, Mione.- dijo serio Harry. – Ron tiene el mismo tipo, eso les puede traer complicaciones para casarse.-

Hermione sonrió, aliviada, y le golpeó el brazo al moreno. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando un cable que se enrollaba alrededor del brazo la apretó un poco más.

- No deberías esforzarte. Aún no te han dado el alta.- Harry la hizo recostarse.- Sabes no puedo creerlo… Como ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta… Me siento tan mal… Si solo hubieras tardado unos segundos de más en reaccionar…. –

- No te culpes, Harry. Yo asumí esto sabiendo lo que significaba. No pueden estar ustedes para cuidarme siempre. También tienen sus misiones…- las palabras se diluyeron en un suspiro.

- Ron vendrá en cuanto pueda. Ya debe de llegar.- dijo rápidamente Harry.- Él te hubiera donado sangre, pero no podías esperar más…-

- Me alegra que hayas estado aquí.- Hermione le sonrió y luego desvió la mirada.- ¿Me prometes que no mirarás raro ni te reirás si te digo algo extraño?-

- Lo prometo.-

- Siempre he pensado que somos un poco como hermanos… Creo, porque yo no tengo y no sé que se siente por ellos… Siempre has sido un poco mi hermano… y ahora tengo un poco de tu sangre en la mía… Y en sólo unos meses más seré tía… -

- Ya que hablamos de eso… No creo que a Ginny le moleste, al contrario… Te gustaría… ¿Querrías ser su madrina? Porque ya hemos decidido que Ron sea el padrino y eso es como encomendárselo a un Sirius aún más impulsivo e inmaduro… -

- Gracias. Y perdona por esto.- Hermione se enderezó levemente.

El Harry fantasmal oyo pasos que venían por el lado contrario del pasillo y volvió la vista. Un Ron más joven que el que conocía cargaba un gran ramo de jazmines y caminaba a paso rápido y feliz.

La cabeza le dolió levemente.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y tenía que impedirlo. Corrió hasta situarse delante del pelirrojo; pero al parecer, además de invisible, era inmaterial porque Ron lo atravesó canturreando. Volvió corriendo a su puesto.

Pero ya era tarde.

Ron ya los había visto a él y a Hermione besándose y ya había corrido lejos de todo, sin quedarse a ver el resto de la escena. Sin quedarse siquiera a gritar por una explicación a semejante traición.

- Lo siento, Harry.- dijo Hermione, separándose del moreno.- Sólo quería estar segura que eres el único chico del mundo que sería totalmente incapaz de besar sin sentir asco.- se limpió los labios.- Y lo eres.-

- Es horrible besar a alguien de tu propia sangre.- terció Harry, limpiándose la boca y sin sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Harry despertó justo a tiempo. Era la tercera vez en esa noche que soñaba con lo mismo. Si así serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, prefería no saber ni quien era.

No. Las cosas no serían así. En la mañana hablaría con Ron y todo se solucionaría. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Se giró hacia un costado y vio el blanquísimo rostro de Ginny, que resplandecía con la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana. La pelirroja sonreía en sueños. Cuantos años haría que no la veía dormir así. Cuantos años haría que no dormía así de tranquila.

Algo se movió a la altura de su cintura, en medio de él y la Weasley. James gimoteó entre sueños. Luego, Harry casi se desmayaba de la emoción, se dio vuelta boca abajo y puso su manita sobre la suya. Oriento la carita hacia el lado de su padre y siguió durmiendo con una paz total.

James Arthur Potter Weasley. Sonaba mejor que "James Arthur Potter" o "James Arthur Weasley."

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-


	9. Desborde II

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Desborde II**

No se veía el siguiente escalón. Tanteó despacio unos centímetros más abajo. Vacío y ¿esponjoso? Sí, esa era la palabra.

"_Estás muy relajado, Harry. Te vas introduciendo más adentro… "_

Hizo pie en el siguiente escalón, más abajo. Se relajó más. Parecía ir hundiéndose en nubes doradas y rosadas cada vez que bajaba un peldaño. Sentía que flotaba y la voz de Gabrielle cada vez sonaba más lejana.

Finalmente llegó a un piso firme. Se dio vuelta y miró hacia arriba. La escalera caracol por la que había estado bajando relucía dorada bajo una luz blanca e intensa, que las nubes que se cernían sobre su cabeza y que acababa de atravesar no lograban opacar.

Había una puerta de roble delante. Harry la empujó y entró.

Parecía ser un viejo depósito. Había muchas cajas llenas de polvo; un maniquí que llevaba una túnica escarlata y dorada con un escudo con un león; dos escobas apoyadas contra la pared, que decían _Nimbus 2000 _y _Saeta de Fuego; _una pintura colgada que representaba a una pareja, el hombre era muy parecido a él y la mujer tenía sus mismos ojos verdes; y, en la pared contraria, otra puerta.

Pero esta era de cristal. Un cristal muy raro, por cierto. Harry se veía reflejado, pero no veía lo que había al otro lado. La abrió y traspaso el umbral.

Se encontró en un pasillo espacioso y de techo un poco bajo, todo construido en piedra. Era un sorprendente contraste con la claridad y brillo de la habitación que acababa de abandonar. Avanzó un par de metros, bajo la débil luz de unas antorchas de hierro. El lugar se le hacía locamente familiar. Al llegar al final del pasillo dobló hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

Se topó con una cortina de terciopelo azulada. La abrió y entró a la nueva habitación.

No esperaba encontrarse con una sala de teatro subterránea. Debía de ser ambas cosas, porque no había ventanas que dejarán entrar la luz del sol y sí muchas butacas ordenadas en un plano levemente inclinado entre él y un escenario allá al fondo.

Y también allá al fondo refulgía la cabellera roja de Ginny. Y la sala tenía una acústica perfecta, porque le llegó claramente la voz de Hermione. Ambas chicas estaban limpiando el escenario. La pelirroja barría y su amiga corría cajas.

- Ni lo pienses, Ginevra. No pienso dejar que levantes nada más pesado que un kilo de manzanas.-

- Vamos, Granger, tú tampoco estás muy fuerte, no te hagas. Gracias a Erú que no necesitaste otra transfusión.-

La castaña hizo un gesto de dolor, como si le doliera realmente, físicamente, pensar en el asunto. Tomó otra caja y luego, cambiando de opinión, la dejó de nuevo en el piso y continuó hablándole a la menor de los Weasley.

- Ginny, ya sé que no querías volver a escuchar del asunto, pero en realidad me arrepiento de haber hecho esa estupidez de besar a Harry. Te juro por Dios que fue una estupidez que hice una sola vez y sólo para cerciorarme de que lo quiero como a un hermano. Y lo quiero como a un hermano. ¿Por qué crees que te cuido tanto? ¿Qué es por ti? No, ya tienes a Harry y a Ron para eso, es por él.-

- Estás muy convencida de que será un niño. Yo no, pero en fin, Harry también lo cree. He estado pensando en ponerle James Arthur.-

- ¿Y si es niña?-

- Ya lo pensaremos. Pero no Ginevra. Lo odio.-

- ¿Sabes qué? Ron ha estado muy raro últimamente.- dijo lentamente Hermione.- Yo creo que… -

- ¿No creerás que le he dicho algo yo, no?- replicó de inmediato la otra.

- ¡No, no! ¡Diez años de conocerte me garantizan que nadie sabe guardar un secreto como tú!- rió Hermione.

Pero Ginny no rió. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se sentó en el borde del escenario, compungida y callada.

- Gin… ¿Qué pasa?- la castaña se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros.- Gin, por favor. ¿Qué pasa?-

La pelirroja sollozó levemente y luego comenzó a llorar verdaderamente. Hermione la miró sin comprender y sin saber como reaccionar.

- Que yo sé guardar secretos… ¡Ay, Mione! ¡Soy un secreto caminando!- lloró con más ganas la pelirroja, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. – Ya no puedo soportarlo.-

El Harry fantasmal penetró unos pasos más en la habitación. Ellas no podían notarlo. Avanzó unos metros y se paró en medio del pasillo que separaba las butacas en dos grupos, a medio camino entre el escenario y las colgaduras azul pálido.

Las voces de Ginny y su amiga le llegaban perfectas.

- Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie. Mucho menos a mi hermano, o al tuyo. ¡Promételo!-

- Por supuesto que lo prometo.- la tranquilizó Hermione.

Ginny, asintió, con los ojos enrojecidos; tragó saliva y tomó aire.

- Siempre he dicho que no pude identificar al mortífago que me secuestro ¿Te das cuenta?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo olvidar el secuestro de Ginny? Había sido demasiado traumatizante y demasiado cercano en el tiempo: apenas más o menos un mes. – Pero es mentira, por supuesto que lo reconozco. No lo olvidaré jamás, Mione, ¡Nunca! Era Malfoy. Lucius. Es imposible no recordar esos horribles y fríos ojos acerados y esa voz burlona mientras sufres… Y hay cosas más difíciles de olvidar, Mione…-

- ¿Te refieres a las torturas?-

- Las torturas no son nada, Mione. Me refiero a cosas que de verdad se te pueden quedar dentro… -

Hermione primero se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada y luego la abrazó con fuerza; comenzó a llorar ella también. Sin ruidos, hipos o extravagancias: solamente lágrimas que corrían sin permiso y sin pudor.

- Antes de que me secuestraran, Harry y yo ya habíamos… Bueno, aún me da vergüenza decirlo a pesar de que es obvio.- Había enrojecido levemente. – Pero si yo lo hubiera sabido desde entonces… Habría tenido más miedo. Por él, sobre todo. Así que cuando comencé a notarme rara, fui al medimago y me dijo el tiempo exacto de embarazo. Y no coinciden ¿Entiendes? Tiene que ser de Harry.-

- Es mi hijo. Es un Potter.-

Parecía que la acústica funcionaba a la inversa también. El Harry fantasmal y las dos chicas se giraron hacia la entrada del teatro.

Harry se vio a si mismo, igual de joven que en la escena de Hermione, avanzar con paso firme hacia las chicas. Y lo que era peor, parecía haberlo oído todo.

- Déjame Harry.- Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente y retrocedió más, yéndose contra la pared del escenario. – No quiero hablar ahora.-

- Entonces hablaré yo.- dijo firmemente Harry.- ¡Ginny, mírame!- Se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.- ¡Ese niño es mi hijo! ¿Entiendes? Si tú eres su madre, yo seré su padre. Punto. Pero a él… A él lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a matar yo mismo. -

- ¡No, Harry! Encuéntralo y llevalo a la Justicia, o lo que quieras, pero no lo mates.- rogó Hermione.- No te rebajes a eso.-

- ¡No te conviertas en un asesino por mí!- gritó la pelirroja.

- Hizo suficiente en su vida para merecer la muerte. Y yo lo encontraré. No voy a vivir en paz hasta haberlo acabado yo mismo.- Harry se dio vuelta y empezó a salir de la sala.

- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!-

Notaba el cuerpo horizontal. Se notaba tendido sobre la espalda, y al mismo tiempo se veía de pie en la sala-teatro. Después, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo. Mejor dicho, a no sentirlo. Se sentía todo los músculos dormidos y sin embargo oía a Ginny intentando despertarlo y a James hablando en su media lengua. Finalmente, muy lentamente, entendió que debía despertar y abrió los ojos.

Miró fijamente a Ginny.

- ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- la mujer parecía un poco temerosa de que hubiera vuelto a olvidar todo. – Nos quedamos dormidos. Hermione ya se ha marchado a Hogwarts.-

Harry se sentó en la cama y miró jugar en el piso a James. Pensó muchas cosas inconexas: _Mi hijo._ _Qué lástima, quería despedirla. ¿A dónde nos mudaremos si nos casamos? ¿Realmente mate a Lucius? ¿Y Ron? ¡Ron, nos vio! ¡Ron nos odia!_

- Vamos a desayunar.- repitió Ginny.

- Si. Ven con papá, James.- llamó Harry. Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el moreno y ella se sonrieron. Al fin tenían un hijo.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Ron comió un bocado más.

Al fin Hermione se había marchado.

Que alivio.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía el mismo vacío que sentía cuando eran adolescentes y sabía que se separarían por las vacaciones de verano?

Ya no la tendría para pelear, ni discutir, ni para oírla hablar como si lo supiera todo.

Para él, ella lo sabía todo. Pero había aprendido que el truco de Hermione era: No demuestres que dudas nunca. Siempre como si lo supieras todo. Si como la respuesta a todo fuera tan certera como la respuesta a cuanto es dos más dos.

Otro bocado.

Oyó pasos levísimos que bajaban por la escalera de la cocina.

Los pasos de su hermana.

- Buenos días, Ron.- dijo Ginny, él no se volteó a mirarla.- ¡James, no toques eso! ¿Por qué estás levantado? ¿No fuiste a trabajar o seguiste de largo?-

- No, no fui. Hoy hay un torneo de ajedrez muy importante donde me inscribí y quería estar descansado. Será en la tarde. ¿Quieres venir? Quizás haya gente buscando jugadores para financiar… ya sabes… -

- Papá… - balbuceó James.

- Ya te dije, James, que yo no soy papá.- repitió aburrido Ron, mientras le daba un vistazo al diario.

- Tampoco eres el centro del mundo, Weasley. Me esta hablando a mí.- dijo feliz Harry, ansioso por ver la expresión de su amigo.

En realidad, ni él ni Ginny vieron mucho más que el desastre que hizo Ron con la vajilla y las hojas de El Profeta Dominical desparramadas por toda la cocina.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Sorpresa! ¡Para Ron y para todos nosotros!

En la explicación de cómo Harry recupero la memoria, que quizás ya la descifraron, viene a cuento porque vienen de visita Bill y las francesas. Además de para sacar a flote los sentimientos de RW/HG. Esto al principio pensé mostrarlo, pero luego cambie de idea: Durante la última noche que pasan en Inglaterra, Gabrielle le comenta a Harry que es hipnotista. Y, contra el consejo de los Weasley, decide hipnotizarse para ver si recuerda algo. ¡Y vaya que recuerda!

Tengo que decir que la parte que Harry se despierta y ve a Ginny y a James es lo más tierno que he hecho en materia de HP/GW, aunque lo diga yo.

¡Y, sí, Harry es un padre baboso!

Antes de continuar con las notas, diré que finalmente no pareció necesario dividir el capítulo, pero por las dudas.

¿Qué les pareció lo del secuestro de Ginny? ¡A que no se lo esperaban! No, realmente no di muchas pistas para pensar algo así. Y por si queda alguna duda, especifico. A Ginny la secuestran, el jefe del operativo Es Lucius. Y sí, abusa de ella. Pero no podía simplemente poner que Ginny le dice a Hermione: "¡Me violó!" Me parecía muy brusco. ¿Qué paso con eso de: Si tienes que decirlo, dilo? Pero miren que el padre de James es, en todo sentido, Harry.

Esto parece una subtrama desconectada del lío RW/HG. Pero no sería una subtrama si estuviera desconectada de la principal ¿O no? Y no, no tengo idea de donde es esa sala de teatro ni porque están ahí.

Ahora, mi parte favorita ¡Los Reviews!

**Ana**: A mi modo de ver, que sea angustiante es un gran elogio ¡Amo el drama, je! No, repito que Bill ve a Hermione como a una hermana, y ya ves que al contrario, quiere hacer reaccionar a Ron. Que gusto haber encontrado a otra fundamentalista de los RW/HG. Y aquí tienes la explicación del beso entre Herms y Harry. Aunque si dio la impresión que había mucha gente de más en el capítulo anterior ¿No? ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario?

**Faithfrv: **Estoy empezando a dudar que me importe que Ron se fije en chicas más jóvenes. Aunque si es cierto que Gabrielle es muy joven aun. Pero es Ron, no calcula. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Cande-dhrmspotter: **(Al margen de todo, ¿Me explicarías que significan las letras entre Cande y Potter? Ya he pensado: Draco- Herms. O Draco- Hermione- Ron- Malfoy, etc…. Me inclino más por la primera.) ¡Gracias por decir que te encanta mi fic! Te diré que es uno de los Reviews que más me ha gustado: ¡Nadie se ha complicado tanto la vida por algo que yo haya escrito! En primer lugar, me encantó que te hayas enojado con los personajes por compadecer a Hermione. En defensa de todos, te diré que es algo así como: "Hazte la fama y échate a dormir" Hermione es la chica perfecta, responsable y que nunca haría algo incorrecto. Ron es el celoso exagerado. Entonces, cuando ellos se pelean, todos creen que Hermione no pudo haber hecho algo malo y que Ron exagera. Para más, Ron nunca le explico nada a nadie, excepto a Ginny, para ya viste que Ginny tenía sus motivos para perdonar a Hermione. Así que Ron se siente doblemente traicionado. Y todos excusan a Hermione. Pero, lo admito, Ron tiene derecho a sentirse traicionado. Aunque también debo decir que nunca le dijo a Hermione, hasta hoy, que la había visto besándose con Harry. Fue algo así como resignación. Por eso explotó cuando Hermione le dijo que no había buscado a Harry aún, ya que era como que incluso había traicionado a Harry, él que supuestamente ella más quería. Así que Hermione nunca tuvo en verdad oportunidad de darle una explicación. Y cometió el error de ni siquiera querer contarle ella misma. Nunca sospecho que los hubiera visto. Por eso le ofende un poco como la trato Ron, porque para ella es injustificado "racionalmente" hablando, aunque sabe que en realidad lo merecía. Así que no es orgullo lo que Ron tiene de no admitir que Hermione se preocupaba por él y no por Harry, es verdadero desprecio. Puestas así las cosas se ven mucho peor ¿No?

Repito yo también, tu Review me encanto y espero haber despejado tus dudas.

**CoNnY-B: **No entiendo si el contenido si bajo (en ese caso, la calidad también) o no te gusto por las parejitas. (Que hubo para todos los gustos, convengamos) Supongo que para mi es un halago de lo de "enredada" así que ¡Gracias! Espero haber solucionado tu problema o déjame un Review a ver que podemos hacer ¡Muchas gracias por este!

**Sel: **Me gustó: No, no, no, no. Es algo que yo digo cuando algo me impacta. Sí, se suponía que sería un capítulo de enredos amorosos, pero no es lo mío, me parece. ¡Y no! ¡Ni Herms/Bill ni Gabrielle/Ron! No sé en que sentido te dio pena la charla entre Bill y Ron, pero ya ves que Bill tuvo las mejores intenciones y Ron se quedo pensando, no te preocupes por eso. Yo también espero que le haga caso. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

**Atzweasley: **Mi espejo me dice que estás revisando el capítulo donde muestro la discusión RW/HG para ver cuando menciono a un Malfoy o a Lucius, que lo menciono. No, mentira. De estar haciendo eso, no estarías leyendo la respuesta. Pero si trato de ser escritora, así que me imagine tu cara. Pero no te preocupes. En primer lugar, el padre de James es Harry. Y en segundo lugar, Draco se dará una vuelta en cualquier momento.

No, lamentablemente Ron no imagino nada. (Bueno, casi nada. Pero ya sabemos como es Ron) Sin embargo a favor de Harry debo decir que la desubicada fue Hermione, y a favor de ella que no lo hizo con intenciones románticas. Quiero dejar muy en claro que en mis fics, al menos hasta el momento, Hermione y Harry son prácticamente hermanos. Y Ginny también lo cree, aunque obviamente Ron no. Veremos como sigo con eso de los songs fics y de actualizar pronto ahora que ya terminan las clases por aquí. Gracias por decir que leerías los fics y la explicación del origen de este, que la pondré. ¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó y por el Review!

**Amsp14: **Pobre de ti, intentando poner al día con la lectura. A mí ya me ha ocurrido es complicado. Como ya dije al principio del fic, jamás vi ni leí la novela de Jane Austen. (Ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera ella la autora) Solamente tomo el título, porque te habrás dado cuenta que el orgullo es principalmente lo que origina la separación de Ron y Hermione, incapaces de hablarse bien, y los prejuicios es lo que llevaba a los Preweet a desheredar a la abuela de Hermione. (No sé porque le he tomado cariño a esa anciana) y a la madre de Molly a borrarla de la vida familiar cuando se casa con Arthur, que tenía apellido pero no dinero, haciendo que ignoren su parentesco. Pero también es lo que los vuelve a juntar: el testamento de la señora Preweet y el orgullo de no querer ceder nada. Lo seguí lo más pronto posible.

¡Gracias por el Review!

**Merodeadora-Chii: ** ¡Gracias por haberme escrito a pesar del apuro! ¡Gracias por decir que te encanto! Aunque no entendí muy bien a que te referías a como Hermione decía las cosas ¿Indirectas? Muchos, incluidos Ron, yo, Hermione y Bill, pensamos que deberían atar a Gabrielle. Pero hay algo bueno, por un momento se dejo llevar Ron, pero luego se dio cuenta que no. Todavía quiere a Hermione. Aunque no sé porque eso significaría que no se metería con Gabrielle. ¡Vamos, es Ron! No tengo una opinión formada sobre Bill, pero creo que es bastante buena opción si Ron no acepta hacer algo. Aquí esta la(s) continuación(es) Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el Review.

Bueno, mi túnel carpiano esta gritándome que deje el teclado. ¡Pero ese no es motivo para que no me dejen un Review!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Las cosas como son y

**¡Ja, ja, provoque Reviews largos!**

**Ahora si digo… ¡Hola!**

**Je, je, sí, así de loca estoy.**

**Bueno, no debería extenderme en las notas de entrada, porque, como quizás ya hayan notado, es otro capítulo doble que en realidad no es tan largo pero que remedio. Esta primer parte es, de todos modos, más corta y llevadera. La segunda es un poco más extensa, lo que es un problema, ya que allí van las notas finales y también por eso la separe en un principio...**

**Aquí nos enteramos que todavía no conocían todos los motivos de Ron para enojarse con Hermione.**

**Y si, finalmente nos hicieron sentir culpables. A mí y a Hermione. Aunque en su defensa debo decir que Hermione si se sintió culpable alguna vez.**

**Los que me dejaron Reviews busquen al final de la esta parte. (Problemas de espacio) **

**Para saber el capítulo anterior tuve un par de problemas con por eso subí de miércoles. Y para este tuve un par de problemas de inspiración.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

**Las cosas como son y… **

- Entonces todos tenemos algo que confesar.- dijo pensativamente Ginny.

James se había dormido otra vez en brazos de su padre. Harry tomó el último sorbo de café y dejo la taza sobre la mesa. Ron, nerviosamente, ordeno el diario una vez más.

- No puedo creer que el mal nacido ese… No puedo creer que no me hayan dicho nada. No puedo creer que mi hermana y mis dos mejores amigos lo supieran y que me lo hayan ocultado. Ahora entiendo. Matarse en lo menos que pudo haber hecho.-

- ¿Entonces yo no mate a Lucius?- pregunto con un hilo de voz Harry.

- No. Lo rodearon Aurors unos días después de que te hallamos y se suicido.- explicó Ginny.

Harry se sintió enormemente aliviado de no haber asesinado a nadie. Bueno, más que a Voldemort. Y no se sentía culpable por eso.

- Es que, Ron,… ¿Qué sentido habría tenido exponerlos a algo más? Acababan de morir Fleur y papá… No teníamos noticias de Charles… Si yo les decía de Lucius ¿Qué? Solamente significaría un dolor más.-

- No entiendo como nunca me di cuenta.- interrumpió Harry.- ¡Nunca me dijiste nada, Ron! ¡Nunca me dijiste nada por verme con Hermione! ¿No crees que yo también merecía los reproches?- preguntó exaltado.

- No lo sé, Harry… Fue mucho todo junto… Yo creí que ella… Sabes como soy… Yo también tengo que decir algo… Sí, quizás por eso te disculpe un poco… - Ron dejo finalmente en paz El Profeta Dominical y se decidió a mirar al moreno.- Con Hermione ejecutamos un hechizo sobre ti. Y es ilegal. Lo siento.-

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?- saltó espantada Ginny.

- Es ilegal si el hechizado ignora que lo hayan encantado. Y con Hermione sabíamos que de decirte algo, no nos dejarías. Es un poco parecido al Encantamiento Fidelio. Y por supuesto, ella fue capaz de realizarlo.- Ron se sorprendió orgulloso de la habilidad de Hermione.- En resumen, nos hechizamos para que cualquiera de nosotros dos pudiera sentir si estabas vivo o no, y que tan mal de salud. Por eso cuando desperté en San Mungo y ella me dijo que aún no te había buscado, me enoje. Yo sentía que estabas vivo, pero mal. Y ella también debía de sentirlo. Pero sabía lo de Lucius. Pero yo no sabía eso. ¿Entiendes? Yo sólo veía que mi mejor amiga y que hasta hacia unos días había sido mi novia, nos había traicionado a todos. A mí, a mi hermana y a ti por faltar a la promesa de buscarte y salvarte.-

Tobby hizo su aparición estelar en ese momento. Parecía estar muy dormido aún y se detuvo en seco al ver a los tres jóvenes en la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tobby? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tu día libre.- dijo con el tono más normal que consiguió la pelirroja.

- Tobby ya lo sabe. Pero la srta. Hermione le dejó algo a Tobby. Y Tobby debe dárselo al señor Ronald.- El elfo saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendió al ojiazul.

Ron lo tomó. El mensaje comenzó a vibrar.

Ginny se puso de pie y le quitó James a Harry.

- Vamos un momento al jardín. O lo despertará.- ella y Harry salieron de la cocina. Tobby desapareció con un chasquido.

Ron se quedó mirando la misiva: quizás fuera a explotar. Finalmente la desdobló y la dejo extendida sobre la mesa.

Debía de ser una versión más suave de un howler, porque la voz de Hermione no resonó en toda la cocina. Apenas si era audible, como si tratará de hablar en un tono de voz normal.

"_Ron: _

_Sí, soy tan cobarde para no querer hablarte cara a cara. Tan estúpidamente infantil como para dejarte una carta. Pero que más da, me voy a Hogwarts y no nos cruzaremos hasta el próximo verano, si es que me quedo en la Mansión durante las vacaciones. Pero no te podré evitar por siempre. Así que al grano: supongo que siempre supe porque estabas enfadado conmigo y también que estabas en tu derecho. Y siempre me negué a creerlo: ya sabes como es eso de negar lo que tienes en la nariz. Y aunque nunca me pediste una explicación, también sé que debía habértela dado. Y no te la di. Siempre decías que hacia cosas grandes. Bueno, también cometo grandes errores. _

_Quizás lo sepas, o quizás no, pero hubo cosas que no dependieron de mí. Aunque soy culpable por omisión de ellas. _

_Bueno, no espero que me perdones en lo que me toca. Solo quiero que sepas que, cuando acepte no vender la Mansión, lo hice porque quería demostrarme como ya no me importabas y como te odiaba yo también a ti._

_Pero me mentí siempre. Desde que te conocí hasta que acepte que te amaba; desde que me negué a ver mis errores. Mis errores no existían, decía yo. No, Hermione, no te has equivocado. _

_Pasaré por allí en nueve meses y no espero perdón. Solo quiero que nos hablemos normalmente._

_Lo demás vendrá. O no._

_Cuando estés dispuesto a hablar, háblame._

_Aún te quiero. _

_Maldita sea,_

_Herms."_

- ¡Gin!- Ron se asomó al jardín, sosteniendo la carta cerrada en un puño. - ¿Me prestas el auto?-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(

- Repíteme una vez más.- El castillo se iba acercando. Bueno, en realidad ellos se acercaban más.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Ron.

- No dejaría que conducieras mi auto por todo el oro de Gringotts.- respondió tercamente su hermana. - ¡Vaya! ¡Se ve tal como lo recordaba! ¿No crees? Tal vez es un poco más pequeño de lo que recordaba.-

- Así que Hogwarts… - dijo la soñadora voz de Harry.- ¿Hay sirenas en ese lago, cierto? Me hicieron pasar un mal rato. ¡Y ese avellano se me hace conocido!- señaló un árbol a la orilla del lago.

- Y tú estás aquí porque… - inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Porque no me perdería esto por nada. Y antes de que preguntes, trajimos a James porque no había con quién dejarlo.-

- De acuerdo que más da. Son mi familia y nadie más se enterará de esto ¿Verdad?- Ron se encogió de hombros y continuó subiendo la explanada.- Después de todo ¿Cuántos profesores pueden ser tan maniáticos como Hermione para llegar a las nueve de la mañana?- Se detuvieron a los pies de los muros del castillo.- Llámala, Gin.-

- ¡Cómo digas, hermanito!- Ginny sacó un pequeño hornillo, parecidos a los muggles que se usan para quemar esencias, y un pequeño frasco de líquido verde esmeralda. Echó un chorro dentro y acercó la boca.- Despacho de Hermione Granger, Hogwarts.- pronunció claramente.

Luego de unos segundos, oyeron la voz de Hermione.

- Hola… Hola… -

- Hola, Mione, soy Gin. Mira, sé que te sonará tonto, pero… ¿Podrías asomarte un momento a tu ventana?-

La castaña mantuvo el silencio un momento. Pero finalmente asintió.

- Bien. Gracias. Te llamó más tarde.- Ginny sacudió el hornillo y le quitó todo el líquido de dentro. Los tres se alejaron unos metros de los muros y escudriñaron el castillo.

Unos segundos después, Hermione sacó la cabeza por una ventana muy alejada. Miró a ambos lados y volvió a entrar. Ron se echó a correr hacia el lugar, seguido de su hermana y su amigo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione Jane Granger!-

Al escuchar la voz de Ron, Hermione volvió a asomarse. El pelirrojo llegó al punto exacto frente a su ventana, casi sin aliento.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó ella asombrada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tobby te dio la carta? ¿La leíste? Yo sé que fue muy cobarde… Eso y otras estupideces que he hecho… Pero de verdad que no te pido que me perdones… -

- Pero si quiero perdonarte.- la interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Toda la conversación a los gritos, por supuesto.

- ¿De veras quieres? ¿De verdad lo harías?-

- ¡Claro que sí! Y ahora voy a decirte porque o algo así… -

- ¿Qué haces, Weasley? ¿Tienes que hacer escándalo tan temprano en la mañana?-

De la ventana inferior a la de Hermione, Draco Malfoy asomó la cabeza. Estaba despeinado y parecía medio dormido.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿¿Qué haces aquí??- gritó Harry.

- ¿¿Potter?? ¿Entonces no estabas loco como decían? Yo enseño Pociones. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces de tu vida? Sabes, aún no han conseguido un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… -

- ¿Ah, no?- se asombró Harry.- ¿Crees que califique?-

- ¡Por supuesto que calificas! ¡Sería un honor tener un campeón del Torneo de Los Tres Magos y un luchador contra mortífagos!- Neville se asomó desde un piso aún más bajo.

- ¡Hola, Nev! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces?- saludo alegremente Harry.

- Enseño Botánica.- Neville señalo con orgullo los invernaderos.

- Genial.- respondió el moreno.

- Chicos, si no les importa… - Ron veía atónito como se formaba una reunión de ex alumnos en medio de su reconciliación con Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede?- una mujer con mucha cara de despistada apartó a Malfoy y miró a los que estaban en el parque.- ¡Gin! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ese es James? ¡Es precioso! ¡Es igual a Harry! A propósito ¿Cómo estás Harry? Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti. Tienen que conocer a Valerie. Es hermosa. Ven amor.- Alzó en brazos a una niña de un año, rubia y con radiantes ojos grises. – Saluda a James y a sus padres.-

James, que con todo el escándalo ya había despertado, saludó a la nena con entusiasmo.

- ¡Hola, Luna! Es preciosa. ¿Y tú que haces? ¿Enseñas Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?- preguntó interesada Ginny.

- No, soy periodista. Harry: ¿Te importaría darme una nota?-

- No, claro que no.-

- Enseguida bajo.- Luna desapareció con la niña.

- ¿Qué es este escándalo?-

De un piso superior al de Hermione, la profesora McGonagall se asomó a la ventana.

- Señor Weasley, Potter, Señorita Weasley ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó indignada.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Ron. Todos dejaron de intercambiar noticias.- ¡Se supone que venía a reconciliarme con Hermione! ¿Alguno tiene otra pregunta?- preguntó con los ojos echando chispas.

- Yo.- Hermione alzó la mano.

Todos la miraron, aún cuando era difícil para Neville y Draco.

- Oye Draco, ¿Valerie es tu hija?- pregunto interesada.

- Por supuesto. ¿No le notaste el encanto del padre?-

- ¡Ahh! ¡Me largo!- gritó Ron, dándose media vuelta.

- No, no señor Weasley. Ya nos callamos. Adelante.- convido la profesora McGonagall. Todos se volvieron hacia él, expectantes.

- Profesora, no creo que esto sea necesario…- empezó Hermione.

- Déjalo así.- Ron tomó su guitarra. Sí, la tenía con el aunque no haya dicho nada. – Ya oí tus disculpas. Y las acepto a condición de que aceptes las mías.- Empezó a tocar con un ritmo muy rápido, muy típico del rocanroll.

_I'm a loser, I'm a loser _

_And I'm not what I appear to be _

_(Soy un perdedor, soy un perdedor _

_No soy lo que parezco.)_

_Of all the love I have won or have lost _

_There is one love I should never have crossed_

_She was a girl in a million, my friend _

_I should have known she would win in the end _

_(De todos los amores que he ganado o perdido_

_Hay uno con el que nunca debería haberme cruzado _

_Era una chica entre un millón, amigo _

_Debería haber sabido que a la larga ella saldría ganando.)_

_I'm a loser _

_And I lost someone who's near to me _

_I'm a loser _

_And I'm not what I appear to be _

_(Soy un perdedor _

_Y he perdido a alguien que apreciaba _

_Soy un perdedor _

_No soy lo que parezco)_

_Although I laugh and I act like a clown _

_Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown _

_My tears are falling like rain from the sky _

_Is it for her or myself that I cry _

_(Aunque me ría y actúe como un payaso _

_Bajo la máscara tengo el ceño fruncido _

_Mis lágrimas caen como lluvia del cielo _

_¿Es por ella o por mí que lloro?)_

_I'm a loser _

_And I lost someone who's near to me _

_I'm a loser _

_And I'm not what I appear to be _

_(Soy un perdedor _

_Y he perdido a alguien que apreciaba _

_Soy un perdedor _

_No soy lo que parezco.)_

_What have I done to deserve such a fate _

_I realize I have left it too late _

_And so it's true, pride comes before a fall _

_I'm telling you so that you won't lose all _

_(¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esta suerte? _

_Comprendo que me fui demasiado tarde _

_Y es verdad que el orgullo anuncia la caída _

_Te lo digo para que no lo pierdas todo)_

_I'm a loser _

_And I lost someone who's near to me _

_I'm a loser _

_And I'm not what I appear to be_

_(Soy un perdedor _

_Y he perdido a alguien que apreciaba _

_Soy un perdedor _

_No soy lo que parezco)_

- ¡Hermione! ¡Realmente eres una en un millón! ¡Y quizás también nunca debería haberme cruzado contigo! ¡Pero nos cruzamos! ¡Y también te apreció y no quiero perderte! ¡Muchos menos por orgullo! ¡Y sé que a la larga saldrás ganando! ¡Pero no importa! ¡De todos modos quiero intentarlo! ¿Qué dices?- gritó con desesperación Ron, incluso sobre los últimos acordes de su guitarra.

Hermione lo miró un momento sin responder ni hacer un gesto. Luego desapareció de la ventana.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por unos segundos más.

Y sólo cinco segundos después de que el mundo pareciera venírsela abajo a Ron, las puertas principales del castillo se abrieron con estrépito y por ellas salió corriendo locamente Hermione.

- ¡Espero no arruinarlo con mi orgullo esta vez!- gritó antes de arrojársele al cuello.

**¡Ah, sí! ¡¡Los Reviews!! ¡Me encantó lo largos que fueron! ¡Gracias!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus Reviews a lo largo de ocho u once capítulos, depende de cómo lo quieran contar!**

**CoNnY-B: ¡Gracias por lo de: "completamente conforme! Sí, algunos pequeños cabos le faltan, pero va en camino de atarlos, como habrás visto. ¡Sí, son mis parejas favoritas! Qué bien que hayas entendido más. Si te quedo alguna duda, pregunta. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**Atzweasley: No entiendo como Ron hubiera imaginado tanto, pero ni modo. El celoso ve lo que quiere, eso si es cierto. Bueno, nosotros sabemos que Hermione no es impulsiva. Y esto te lo digo por experiencia, cuando alguien que no es impulsivo se deja llevar, lo hace en grande. Como ves, Draco estuvo lejos de seguir los pasos de Lucius. ¡Incluso empieza a caerme bien! No como Ron, por supuesto. Pero bien: Si Ron muere, la dejo a Hermione que lo intente con él. ¡Pero mato a Rowling antes! Respecto del espejo, se me acaba de ocurrir algo más pero es menos probable que acierte: Cuando dijiste lo de "bueno solo un poquito pero en ciertas situaciones" me imagine que luego de escribir: "No hay que ser impulsiva" te detuviste un minuto, pensaste: "Mira quien lo dice" y agregaste eso. Seguramente no acerté, pero me encanta predecir las reacciones de la gente. Bueno, este último y doble capítulo me tarde un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por lo de la suerte! Mañana me entero si funciono o no. **

**Cande-dhrmspotter: ¡Wua! ¡El Review más largo! Espero la segunda parte ¿Eh? Menos mal que al menos despeje tus dudas. Como vos decís, Hermione se sintió culpable y prefirió negarse a ver que Ron sabía. Culpable en relación a Ron, porque ella permanecía mucho tiempo fuera del mundo mágico, realmente desapareció de la vida de los Weasley. Y no podía saber que todos culpaban a Ron. Además Molly no se paraba entre ellos y le decía a los gritos a Ron: "Eres un mal hijo" capaz lo pensaban, pero no iban a darle argumentos a Hermione. Como verás, Bill y Ginny ya saben que pasó. ¡Y Ron no le contaría nunca a Molly! Así que la vida de Hermione no peligra. Respecto de tu nombre, entiendo la diferencia entre "Harry", el personaje, y "Daniel", el actor. Por supuesto, mi objetivo con el enojo de Ron era demostrar que para él la amistad entre los tres estaba por encima de su relación con Hermione. Ron sabe que primero eran amigos. Y de cualquier modo ama lo suficiente a Hermione como para desear que se quede con Harry. Aunque sabe que Harry ama a Ginny y encima tendrá un hijo. Así que supongo que le da un poco de pena. Y también le da bronca que Hermione, no contenta con haberlos traicionado a él y a Ginny, deja solo a Harry. Lo decepcionó. Además, ya ves que tenía un pacto previo con Hermione respecto a Harry. Bueno, espero tu segundo Review. Y deja dirección.**

**EyvieHP: Por supuesto, Ron actuó mejor de lo que la mayoría pensamos (Me incluyo) Pero ya ves que tuvo sus motivos para no hacer una escena. Y no, para gran alivio de mi conciencia (y la de Harry) no mató a Lucius. De hecho, como se ve, Lucius lo dejo bastante mal trecho y escapo para después suicidarse. La verdad, no pensé en el trauma. Pero creo que Ginny no se lo permitió: por James y porque no fue que iba caminando por la calle y la violan, sino que fue un mortífago. Verás, el rompecabezas fue solito al encuentro de Hermione. Debería haber aprendido que escapar de los problemas no sirve de nada. De hecho esa es la moraleja del fic (¿Tiene?) No sirve escapar de los problemas, de nada sirve escaparse de uno mismo. (Gracias, Morris) Aunque no entendí lo de "enfermo" respecto a Harry, "hablaron" él y Ron, pero yo también creo que es injusto que Ron sólo culpe a Hermione. Pero yo me parezco bastante a Ron y sé que irracionalmente disculparía a Harry, porque Ron lo quiere muchísimo, demasiado. Y aunque a Hermione también, se inclinaría más a culparle a ella. ¡Gracias por lo de suerte con matemáticas! (¡¡Las odio!!) Pero veremos mañana como me fue. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**Sel: ¡Gracias por lo de muy bueno! Entonces, Harry no mató a Lucius y no entendí tus dudas respecto al beso entre Herms y Harry, así que pregunta con tranquilidad. ¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir!**

**Amsp14: Ja, ja, apuesto a que te saldrán nuevas cosas para leer apenas hayas terminado. No creo haber entendido lo que no entendiste (¿¿¿???) ¿Lo del hipnotismo? Bueno, es que lo iba a mostrar y supuestamente en mitad de la velada llegaría Sam a buscar a Hermione, pero en realidad no tenía mucha idea de cual sería la reacción de Ron, así que decidí evitar la fricción lo más posible. ¡Aunque si se pone celoso! ¡Y por ahora, y durante un tiempo, Herms y Harry son hermanos para mí! (Caprichosa, la chica) Bueno, Ron si ama a Hermione. Y en cierto modo, si hubo una traición, además de la que no hubo pero el asumió como tal, eso de que Hermione no busco a Harry. En realidad, no hubo una traición, porque Hermione no podía creer que Harry estuviera vivo. Tienes razón, no hubo traiciones. Pero Ron las sintió como tal y es normal, como tú dices. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**


	11. Y las cosas ¿como deberían haber sido?

_**Orgullo y prejuicio**_

… **Y las cosas ¿cómo deberían haber sido?**

- ¡Muchas gracias, son un público maravilloso!- Ron hizo una reverencia, que fue saludada con grandes aplausos. – Además de tener el honor de tenerme como número en vivo.- les guiñó el ojo a las muchachas que estaban más cerca del escenario, que soltaron grititos de admiración.- También tenemos el honor, como muchos ya sabrán, de contar entre los profesores y asistentes a este Baile, con el Campeón anterior del Torneo de Los Tres Magos.- señaló hacia las mesa de los profesores, donde las luces encandilaron a Harry.- No te preocupes, Harry, sólo te haré pasar un poco de vergüenza más. Esa pelirroja que esta sentada a su lado es mi hermana. ¡No me importa que estén casados y ya tengan un hijo! ¡No te pases con ella!-

Los adolescentes rieron con ganas y luego de mirar por unos momentos más al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y su esposa, que parecían muy apenados pero sonreían amablemente, se volvieron hacia el escenario.

- Bueno, antes de ir con un pequeño receso para que puedan comer algo, una canción más… ¡Atendemos pedidos! "Crazy" por allí… ¡Oh, American Idiot! ¡Es muy buena, pero no creo que McGonagall la permita! ¿Help? Es muy vieja, pero esta buena… Ya hay dos votos para "I miss you" creo que esa será…-

- ¡Pues yo no lo creo!-

Ron dejó de contar los pedidos para mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la protesta. Un muchacho de unos quince años, muy molesto, miraba a todos a su alrededor como si quisiera que desaparecieran.

- ¿No eres de familia muggle, cierto?- preguntó Ron, por el micrófono.- Es una canción muy bonita.-

- ¡No me refiero a eso!- exclamó el muchacho.

- ¡Robin, ya deja de hacer el ridículo!- una muchacha de más o menos la misma edad estaba empezando a gritar tanto como él.

- ¡Empieza por dejarlo tú! ¡Vas a decirme que venir con él no es hacer el ridículo!- el tal Robin señalo a un pobre muchacho, que ni siquiera parecía tener idea de porque se había armado todo el revuelo y de que el parecía estar en el centro.

- ¡Mejor con él que con un idiota que me invitó dos días antes! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!- contraatacó la chica.

A Ron se le hacía curiosamente familiar la escena. A Hermione también, porque se miraron un momento a través del Gran Salón y luego ella le hizo gesto de "decapitación", como si se estuviera serruchando el cuello.

- ¿Saben qué? Tomemos ese receso ahora y luego iremos con "I miss you" o la canción que quieran. Gracias.- Ron se apartó del micrófono y se descolgó la guitarra. Todos sus músicos dejaron los instrumentos también y se dispersaron por el Gran Salón. El pelirrojo aprovechó para tocar algunas notas en el teclado ya que Michael, el tecladista, nunca lo dejaba acercarse a su "bebé".

- Mejor canta.- le dijo la familiar voz de Hermione por detrás de él.

- ¿Sabes tocar algo? Quiero decir, algún instrumento.- preguntó Ron.

- No. Y tampoco intentaré cantar, no te preocupes.- se sentó a su lado.- De pequeña intentaron enseñarme piano, pero lo odiaba. Sólo recuerdo que las de las derecha son las teclas más agudas o algo así.- Tocó un par de notas, que sonaron bastante chillonas.

- Cuando tengamos hijos… yo les enseñaras música y tú idiomas ¿De acuerdo?- propusó Ron.

- Dentro de un par de años, de acuerdo.- aprobó la castaña.

- Disculpen… -

Ambos dejaron de mirarse y se separaron un poco bruscamente. El mismo muchacho del escándalo, Robin, los miraba entre curioso y apenado.

- Señor McLaggen no crea que aprobé su comportamiento. Le sacaré 10 puntos a Gryffindor por ese escándalo.- dijo Hermione, usando un tono muy parecido a McGonagall.

- Lo siento profesora, yo… quería… -

- ¿McLaggen?- interrumpió Ron.- ¿Eres algo de Cormac McLaggen?- le pregunto al joven.

- Mi tío.- asintió el chico.- Me contó que intentó entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero que usted le quitó el puesto. Lo felicito. Por favor, quisiera hablar un momento con usted.- pidió el chico.

- De acuerdo, los dejare solos.- Hermione se pusó de pie.- ¡Recuerda quién no es, Ron!- le advirtió severamente. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

- Hablaremos, pero no me llames de usted. Ni siquiera tengo edad para ser tu padre. De hecho, soy más joven que tu tío.- apuntó Ron.

- Como quieras. Me gustaría disculparme por ese escándalo.-

- No, no hay problema. Pero te costará mucho trabajo que ella te perdone. Y créeme: Si hablas con ella ahora, te ahorrarás muchos disgustos.- Ron dejo de mirarlo y empezó a tocar una canción en el teclado.

- ¿Perdón?- El muchacho lo miro con unos brillantes ojos marrones muy claros, inquisidores.

- Te ahorrarás muchas ocasiones de sentirte igual de miserable, enfadado y con ganas de matar alguien.- dijo tranquilamente Ron. Levantó la vista para mirarlo, sin dejar de tocar. Observó divertido la expresión del jovencito.- Los celos compulsivos son muy perjudiciales. Deberías ir aprendiendo a manejarlos.-

- ¿Celos…?-

- ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Cómo llamas a la idea de qué no soportas a ningún idiota que se le acerque?- por la impaciencia, golpeo inconscientemente las teclas y produjeron un ruido disonante. Agradeció que Michael no oyera por el ruido de los alumnos.

- ¡Ya veo! ¡Usted también esta enamorado!- contestó muy alegre el joven McLaggen.

- Bueno, ya que admitiste el _también, _sigue diciéndome de usted. Sí, asi es.-

- ¡Wua! ¡Apuesto a que es muy bonita! ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿No le molestan todas esas chicas que lo persiguen?- preguntó maravillado el adolescente.

- Es hermosa, sí. Y no, no le molestan las chicas. Mira, para ti están bien. Pero para mí son casi unas niñas. Además ella ya trabaja y… ¿Me guardas el secreto?-

- Por supuesto.-

- Dicen que muchos muchachos del lugar donde trabajan la consideran bonita.-

- ¿Y a usted no le molesta?-

- Sólo hay uno que realmente podría molestarme. Los demás… son prácticamente niños.-

- ¿Y canta? Apuesto a que la conoció cantando en un bar.-

- Bueno, sí cantamos en un bar juntos. De hecho, ella no tenía idea de que yo era dueño a medias del lugar.-

- ¿Y la presentará en público?-

- Bueno, lo he estado pensando. Hagamos algo…- Ron dejó el teclado en paz y volteó a mirar a McLaggen.- Sí esta noche presentas a todo Hogwarts tu novia, lo mismo haré yo.- prometió el ojiazul

- ¿Esta noche misma? ¿Aquí? - el adolescente abrió los ojos muy grandes, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Esta noche misma, aquí.- reafirmo Ron.

- Ron, en cinco minutos salen de nuevo.- Hermione se metió tras bastidores. - ¿Todavía está aquí, McLaggen? ¿No ha comido nada?-

- No, profesora, a eso iba justo ahora… - Robin se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalinata que bajaba del escenario. Cuando pasaba junto a Hermione, ella lo detuvó.

- Si quiere mi opinión… la señorita Mansfield le dará una oportunidad. Todas perdonamos, inevitablemente.- Ron sonrió, pero fingió que las palabras no estaban dirigidas a él.

- Profesora… ¿Sabía usted que Ron esta de novio?-

- ¿Ese Ron?- Hermione señaló divertida al pelirrojo.- Debe de estar muy mal o muy desesperada esa pobre mujer. ¿Pero a qué viene eso?-

- Tiene que convencerlo de que me haga un favor… de enamorado a enamorado.-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Unos cinco minutos después, Ron y el resto de los músicos volvieron a sus lugares. E, inevitablemente, Michael se dio cuenta que habían estado tocando a su "bebé". Miró amenazadoramente al cantante y le pasó un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo. Ron sonrió culpablemente y ajustó el micrófono. Luego le hizo una seña a alguien que estaba tras bastidores y fue a intercambiar unas palabras con los músicos. Mientras revolvían entre las partituras, alguien se acercó al micrófono.

Era Robin.

- ¡Marian Natalie Mansfield! ¡No finjas que no me conoces! ¡Nos conocemos demasiado bien desde primer año! ¡Quiero que sepas que sé que soy un completo idiota! ¡Pero un completo idiota enamorado de ti! ¡Loca e irracionalmente enamorado de ti! ¡Y quiero que me perdones!- Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Cuando la música empezó a sonar, ya estaba jugado. Y había que jugar.

_Baby eats 'ere _

_You know you drive me up the wall _

_For The way you make good all the nasty tricks you pull _

_Seems like we're makin' up dwells than we're makin' love _

_And it always seems you've got something on your mind _

_Other than me _

_Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you to hear me._

Las pocas personas que no le habían prestado atención cuando había empezado a hablar ahora si que lo miraban: con compasión, ternura e incluso riéndose francamente.

_Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty_ _train _

_And that you're heading out to Hollywood_

_Girl, you've been givin' me that line under many times _

_It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good._

Algunas personas miraban expectantes a Marian Mansfield, quién parecía no estar en el lugar. Finalmente, poco a poco, su cerebro lo fue procesando todo. Una gran y sincera sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios.

- ¡Mira, te perdono si dejas de cantar ahora!- gritó la chica, aunque sonriendo con total sinceridad y un real brillo en la mirada.

Y Robin también sonrió, porque realmente cantaba muy mal. Se detuvó casi de inmediato e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

- ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! ¡Pero ahora debes cumplir tu promesa, Ron!- Robin le alcanzó el micrófono y fue a reunirse con Marian.

Una vez que las risas y aplausos dirigidos a Robin y Marian se acallaron, todos volvieron a mirar a Ron. El Weasley incluso pudo ver como lo miraban curiosos su hermana, su cuñado y sus demás amigos en la mesa de profesores. Incluso McGonagall. Pero Hermione no estaba.

- ¡Chist!-

La castaña le chistó desde detrás del escenario. Por la comisura de los labios, preguntó: "_¿Qué promesa?"_

"_Ven aquí" _contestó de la misma manera el pelirrojo.

"_No, no" _Hermione negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y pusó cara de pánico.

- Señores, señoras y alumnos.- Ron le dio la espalda y enfrentó al público.- Hoy cuando Robin vino a pedirme ayuda para con esta adorable señorita.- señalo a la feliz pareja, que estaba tomada de la mano. Las amigas de la chica le sonrieron emocionadas.- Lo ayude por un solo motivo: Hace diez años yo estaba en su misma situación. Pero no lo maneje bien y me costó muchos años de dolor. Debo decir que en mi afán por ayudarlo, hice una promesa… imprudente. Pero la cumpliré de todos modos: Si él hacía algo, yo presentaría a mi novia.- Ron dio un paso atrás.- ¡Y la presentaré!- miró hacia el fondo del escenario, donde Hermione se negaba a salir.- ¡Vamos, ven!- insistió.- ¡Vaya! ¡Es muy tímida! ¿Podríamos darle un aplauso para que salga? Ya sé, chicas, que la odian por tenerme; pero así es la vida.- dijo cómicamente el pelirrojo.

Algunos rieron, pero otras chicas parecían pensarlo muy seriamente. De todos modos el aplauso pedido fue creciendo, sobre todo animado por la mesa de profesores.

- ¡Hermione, vamos!- apremió Ron, demasiado cerca del micrófono.

¿Hermione? El murmullo fue creciendo… ¿Qué Hermione? ¿_Esa_ Hermione?

Y sí, era _esa _Hermione. Aunque muchas alumnas esperaban que la profesora de Transformaciones viniera a decirles porque no salía la novia de Ron, y no que ella fuera la novia de Ron.

- Creo que ya la conocen, Hermione Jane Granger, profesora de Transformaciones para los cursos de primero a quinto y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.- Ron la abrazó y le besó una mejilla.- Así que ya lo saben, si no les gusta mi música ella les bajará puntos.- rió Ron, pero Hermione lo miro severamente y él se corrigió.- Sí, si bueno era una broma. Pero si quieren aprobar Transformaciones tendrán que soportar esta canción ahora… No se preocupen, ella no cantará.- le guiñó un ojo al público.- Y también va dedicada a Robin y Marian. ¡Every little thing, chicos!- ordenó con entusiasmo a los instrumentistas.

La música era algo suave, pero con ritmo. Todos se pusieron en parejas para bailar.

_When I'm walking beside her _

_People tell me I'm lucky _

_Yes, I know I'm a lucky guy_

_(Cuando paseo a su lado _

_La gente me dice que tengo suerte _

_Sí, ya sé que soy un tipo con suerte)_

_I remember the first time _

_I was lonely without her _

_Yes I'm thinking about her now _

_(Recuerdo la primera vez _

_Que me sentí solo sin ella _

_Si, ahora pienso en ella.)_

_Every little thing she does _

_She does for me, yeah _

_And you know the things she does _

_She_ _does for me, oooh_

_(La menor cosa que hace _

_La hace por mí, sí _

_Y ya sabes que las cosas que hace _

_Las hace por mí, oh.)_

Ron la hizo un girar un poco, ya que estaba cantando y no podían bailar. Y le sonrió dulcemente.

_When I'm with her I'm happy _

_Just to know that she loves me _

_Yes, I know that she loves me now_

_(Cuando estoy con ella soy feliz _

_Con sólo saber que me quiere _

_Sí, ahora sé que me quiere)_

_There is one thing I am sure of _

_I will love her forever _

_For I know love will never die _

_(De una cosa estoy seguro _

_La amaré eternamente _

_Pues sé que este amor no morirá nunca) _

_Every little thing she does _

_She does for me, yeah _

_And you know the things she does _

_She_ _does for me, oooh_

_(La menor cosa que hace _

_La hace por mí, sí _

_Y ya sabes que las cosas que hace _

_Las hace por mí, oh.)_

Ron pusó el micrófono en el pie y dejo que los instrumentos llenaran el silencio. Agarró a Hermione por la cintura y se pusieron a bailar al igual que los estudiantes.

- Es muy linda, gracias.- sonrió Hermione, mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

- De nada, te lo debía después de haber prometido que te presentaría en público… sin preguntarte.- le sonrió francamente. Nadie, nadie en el mundo, pensó Hermione, tenía esa sonrisa.

- No fue nada.- Hermione rió por lo bajo. Siguieron girando por el escenario. Sin cuidado de los cables que podían desconectar.

- No es cierto todo lo que dicen de la juventud actual ¿No?- dijo Ron.- Mira a Robin, cuando nosotros teníamos su misma edad, llevamos las cosas mucho peor.-

- ¿Dices que así deberían haber sido las cosas?- la castaña se abrazó más a Ron y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho.

- Qué más da. Así son.- respondió suavemente Ron. Le deslizó una mano por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para besarla.

**FIN**

**No lloren, por favor.**

**No, es broma.**

**Y así, sin estridencias, llegamos al final del fic. Aquí es cuando viene mi discurso como si hubiera ganado el Oscar a Mejor Película: ¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus Reviews a lo largo de ocho u once capítulos, depende de cómo lo quieran contar! Y a los que leyeron y no dejaron Reviews, también.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Las canciones que canta Ron son "I'm a loser" y "Every little thing" del disco Beatles for sale, y si no describí la música fue porque no las escuche nunca. Si alguien puede decirme donde consigo el audio, se lo agradecería. **

**La otra canción que uso, aunque nada más un par de estrofas, para Robin es "Crazy" de Aerosmith. Y de hecho, esta parte fue la que más problemas me trajo. Lo que pasa es que, no hay otra forma de decirlo, estaba encaprichada en hacerla. Desde que empecé a escribir se me ocurrió esto del Baile en Hogwarts donde cantaba Ron, y aprovecho para aclarar que es una nueva edición del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, y también que pasaría algo similar a lo que le paso a él y a Hermione. (Todos los fanáticos de RW/HG sabemos lo fundacional que es ese capítulo) nada más que esta vez se resolvería bien y Ron terminaría cantándole algo a Herms. Si, fue un fic bastante musical es algún sentido. La cuestión es que yo de entrada pensé en Crazy para que cantara Robin, pero luego la leí traducida y no me gustó. Me pase un par de días buscando. (Eso me pasa por no escuchar música en inglés) y no encontré nada mejor, así que finalmente me decidí por esa, nomás.**

**Y como ven, realmente me hicieron sentir algo culpable respecto a Hermione. Pero sigo pensado que Hermione no se le plantaría a Ron y le diría: "Me besé con Harry, pero lo quiero como a un hermano" Lo que no quiere decir que este bien que no lo haya hecho.**

**Lo bueno es que no me quedo un final muy empalagoso. ¡Gracias a Dios! Odio esos finales el- colmo- de – la- felicidad donde tendríamos a James bailando con Valerie.**

**A propósito… ¿Qué les pareció Draco? ¡A qué no se lo imaginaban en pareja con Luna, padre y enseñando Pociones! A su favor debo decir que dejo realmente de ser mortífago. Quizás pronto haga un fic con esa parte de Draco. Aunque también nunca empezó mucho que digamos, y que no sabía nada de lo que le hizo a Ginny su padre. **

**Y Ginny si supero sus malos recuerdos y se casó con Harry, como ya le contó Ron a todo Hogwarts.**

**Quiero aclarar algo un poco triste: la única familia que le quedo a Ron fueron Molly, Ginny, Bill y Dominique. **

**Respecto a la actitud de Ron. Esto ya lo digo en una respuesta a un Review, pero lo repito. Lamentablemente a veces me reconozco muy parecida a Ron (Y a veces a Hermione, soy muy contradictoria) Y yo sé que Ron quiere muchísimo a Harry, demasiado. Y esta más dispuesto a culpar a Hermione que a él. Por otra parte, cuando "ve" que ella "quiere" a Harry, en primer lugar le da compasión porque Harry ama a Ginny y más encima espera un hijo de ella. Y en segundo lugar, lo decepciona más tarde cuando Hermione además de "traicionarlo" a él y a Ginny, "abandona" a Harry. Él piensa: "¡Ya no la reconozco!" **

**No sé me ocurre que más aclaraciones hacer, así que cualquier cosa déjenme un Review y una dirección para responder.**

**¡Y sí, Neville es buen profesor!**

**Ahora viene una aclaración que seguramente, excepto un caso particular, no le importa a nadie. ¡Cómo se me ocurrió el fic!**

**Un día, Sheila estaba tirada en la cama intentando evadirse un poco de sus cosas y haciendo zapping. De pronto llegue al Canal de Telenovelas, sí así de original es el nombre, y vi al actor de "El juego de la vida" (No sé si saben quién es) se llamaba Juan Carlos De ahí el John Charles amigo de Ron. que estaba junto con su "hermano" en la famosa escena de la piscina. Ellos hablaban de Flor, el personaje femenino protagonista, que lo interpretaba una sobrina de Thalía. Supuestamente, entre el protagonista masculino y ella estaba todo mal, pero le molestaba bastante cuando su hermano la elogiaba. Yo pensé: "¡Esa es una actitud muy de Ron!" (Cuando yo me evado de mis problemas, me busco otros ficcionales.) Me quedo viendo unos minutos más y me enteré que Flor era la otra heredera de una fortuna, junto con el protagonista, sus hermanos y su madre. Y que querían casarlos, la madre del hombre, para quedarse con todo. Pero Molly no haría algo así. El problema tenía que ser exclusivamente entre Ron y Hermione. ¿Y cuál era ese problema? Hermione le había impedido a Ron ir tras Harry en la batalla final. Era un problema muy simple y cuando termine el primer capítulo todavía no había mayores complicaciones.**

**Pero la siguiente escena fue la más compleja posteriormente: Aparecía la hermana del protagonista, Virginia, una chica en silla de ruedas. Y me causó gracia porque se parecía a Ginny en que muchas veces creemos que ese es su nombre entero hasta que te enteras que es Ginevra. De todos modos el personaje me convenía, pero su mayor conflicto radiaba en su discapacidad. ¡Y yo no quería dejar a Ginny en silla de ruedas o loca! Así que le inventé a James. Posteriormente, James se me volvió un gran nudo. (Ni siquiera había pensado en que Harry estaba vivo) ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no lo había reconocido? Después surgió lo del beso entre Harry y Hermione. Y no recuerdo bien como, sólo recuerdo que pensé en la escena en la que Harry le donaba sangre y que tenía que haber algo que hiciera sentir tan mal a Harry para inconscientemente no querer recuperar la memoria. Y eso queda patente en los recuerdos que se sueña: el beso con Hermione y el asunto de Lucius. Esto me arrastro otras cosas: Ron los vió y por eso pelea con Hermione. Ginny perdona a Hermione porque se lo contó y porque le guardó el secreto sobre Lucius, etc… **

**Podría seguir así muchos más, pero ya los dejo tranquilos. Si alguien se pregunta como se me ocurrió que Ron cantaba ¡No lo sé! Desde que imagine a John Charles, supuse que tenía un bar. (Ahora estoy pensado, Juan Carlos en "El juego de la vida" tenía un bar) y se me ocurrió que Ron podía trabajar ahí.¡**

**¡Espero no olvidarme nada!**

**¡Ay, temo que no me publique todo junto la página! Normalmente aquí irían los Reviews, pero ya lo conteste. Les diré que por aquí ya empezamos con las vacaciones de verano. (Eso si la matemática no me arruinó el verano) y que ya tengo un par de ideas dando vueltas. ¡Así que no se librarán de mi ni como regalo de Navidad!**

**Entonces… ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
